


Your Surrender

by SturgeonSurgeon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Groping, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IgNoct, Kissing, M/M, Sexxxxx, Slowish burn?, Swearing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SturgeonSurgeon/pseuds/SturgeonSurgeon
Summary: Ignis had always appreciated how handsome the prince was; only a fool wouldn't. But when he realizes that Noctis feels the same way and actually intends to do something about it, Ignis tries everything he can to keep control of his urges.Until he doesn't.NoctisxIgnis, how they got together, and how they were together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy, I wish I had an estimate on chapters for this one, but it just keeps getting longer and longer. I'll put a heads up before any smut, but it won't be for a few chapters. Second fanfic ever, so comments are very much appreciated but please be gentle! Thank you! Long live IgNoct.

Ignis braced himself outside the door. He took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Let's see how messy the prince has been this week..." he mumbled to himself. 

 

He opened the door slowly, half expecting to have garbage piled on the other side restricting entry. When there was none, he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. No abrasive smells assaulted his nose...yet. Just because the entrance was clean doesn't mean the rest would be, after all. 

 

Ignis removed his shoes and left them by the door. He turned the hallway light on and walked deeper into the apartment. He walked past Noctis' closed bedroom door, deciding to check that last. As he entered the kitchen, he was amazed to find it as spotless as he had left it a week prior. His eyes widened; had the prince not been home all week? He usually found wrappers strewn about and dishes a mile high in the sink. He entered the living room and was surprised to only find homework scattered across the table. Ignis sighed; that was understandable and could be overlooked. To tell the truth, he was relieved the prince had been keeping up on his schoolwork at all. 

 

Ignis set his grocery bags down on the kitchen counter and proceeded towards the prince's room. If anywhere is a mess, it's here, he thought to himself as he pushed the door open. It was immaculate; not a sock out of place. Even the bed was made, which was rarer than Noctis having his laundry in its hamper. 

 

"Looks like I have time to spare then," he said aloud to the empty apartment. Ignis usually arrived at least an hour before he would need to start preparing any dinner to allot for cleaning. What had possessed the prince to finally keep his home tidy? Perhaps Ignis' endless lectures were finally starting to stick. He grinned at the thought. He shut the door and returned to the living room. He sat himself on the sofa and leaned his head against the back. After a few moments he pulled out his phone, checked to see if Noctis had messaged him about what he'd like for dinner yet. Nothing.

 

"I suppose I should reward him with one of his favorites," he mused. Ignis rose and walked to the kitchen, checking the fridge for anything to make stir fry with.

 

 

 

Noctis wearily pushed the elevator button to his floor. He was exhausted; exams had been merciless this week. He felt he did well, but there was still a slight nagging sensation in the back of his mind over some of his calculus answers. He pushed the feeling away; too late to worry about it now. The elevator door opened and he adjusted his bag and walked down the hall. He paused outside his door. Noctis knew Ignis would already be inside, he always was on Fridays after school. He'd hoped the state of the apartment had been to his liking; he'd run himself ragged all week picking up after himself.

 

He opened the door and was greeted by the spicy scent of meat on the stove. He couldn't hold back a grin; the apartment had been sufficient after all. He toed off his shoes and entered the kitchen. Ignis was just piling rice into a bowl and closing the rice cooker Noctis had received from him as a moving out present (not that he understood how to use it himself).

 

Ignis looked over his shoulder at him and smiled, "Hungry?"

 

"Starving," he replied, turning to drop off his bag on the sofa. His homework had been neatly stacked on the side of the table, bookmarks tabbed in the pages of his textbooks he'd left open. 

 

Ignis gently set his dinner on the table, an extra helping of meat and only a few vegetables steaming above the rice. Noctis sighed contentedly, "Thanks, Iggy," as he began to dig in.

 

"I believe I should be thanking you, your Highness, for keeping such a tidy home along with keeping up on your schoolwork." 

 

Noctis smiled, "Thought you'd like it," he said between bites. He shoved what few vegetables there were off to the side of the bowl. Ignis held back a sigh, he couldn't win every battle with him in one day, he supposed.

 

Ignis turned back to the kitchen before Noctis stopped him, "Aren't you going to eat?" 

 

"I thought I'd leave you more leftovers; I know this is a favorite of yours." Ignis hummed.

 

Noctis swallowed a large helping, "Yeah, but I'd rather you ate with me," he said, staring at his advisor.

 

Ignis smiled, "Alright then," as he went to help himself to some dinner.

 

They ate with pleasant conversation; Noctis was doing well in school, and had even managed to snag some extra credit in calculus, which they both knew he needed. Ignis' own school had been going swell, learning as much as he could to be ready to aid Noctis when he ascended the throne. Strategies and tactics, and in his free time, even more recipes to prepare for the prince.

 

Noctis finished his meal long before Ignis, but stayed sat at the table, enjoying his company. Ignis smiled at him, "So how _did_ you manage to keep the apartment so clean all week?"

 

Noctis rolled his eyes, "It's not _that_ hard," he lied, "and I knew it would make you happy."

 

Ignis chuckled, "Well, it certainly did, and if it isn't so hard, then why did it take you 17 years to start doing it?" he chided playfully.

 

Noctis sighed, "Haven't had a motive before..." he trailed off.

 

Ignis blinked at him. Since when had Noctis become so consumed with keeping Ignis happy? 

 

Before he could ask, Noctis was already standing up to grab both of their bowls and taking them to the sink. Ignis was stunned; he really was serious.

 

Noctis returned to the living room, laying on the couch with a pillow behind his head, but with no intention of sleeping, yet.

 

Ignis rose and adjusted his glasses, "I suppose I should be going," he said.

 

Noctis' eyes shot up, "Do you have to?" Before Ignis could reply, he continued, "Can't we like, watch a movie or something together?" his eyes fell to his chest, trying to hide how warm his face suddenly felt.

 

Ignis smiled at his bashful prince, "Of course. What would you like to watch?"

 

Noctis pondered briefly before saying, "Whatever you want."

 

Ignis' eyes widened. That was unexpected. Usually Noctis always chose a movie because he didn't like Ignis' choices. He nevertheless decided to go easy on him. "Hmm... how about something light..." Ignis mumbled, going to search for something they both could enjoy. He settled on an airy comedy, wanting to make sure Noctis enjoyed himself as well. It was one the prince owned but hadn't actually seen.

 

Noctis had readjusted himself on the sofa to allow Ignis room to sit by him. After putting the movie in and grabbing the remote, Ignis sighed as he sat down near the prince, not noticing how Noctis had sighed simultaneously.

 

The movie was a good choice; full of innuendos and crude jokes to keep them both laughing and distracted from the weary week they'd both had. At some point the distance between them on the couch had closed and Noctis was fully leaning against Ignis, giggling without a care in the world. Ignis smiled, relieved to see the prince content.

 

After the movie ended, Noctis couldn't suppress a yawn. It wasn't exceptionally late, but his brain and body were still overworked from school and training all week. Ignis switched the TV off and rose to his feet.

 

"We can watch another," Noctis yawned again.

 

"Another time, perhaps. You, however, need your rest, Highness." Ignis smiled down at him.

 

"Iggy, are you ever going to just call me Noctis?" the prince queried through yet another persistent yawn.

 

"I suppose I can, on occasion," Ignis said slowly.

 

Noctis rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, his balance a little unsteady from sitting on one leg for so long. "Alright, well, thanks for dinner and stuff," he started as he walked towards the hallway. 

 

"Of course. It's always a pleasure." Ignis remarked, following after him and grabbing his phone from the kitchen counter.

 

"Uh huh," Noctis hummed as he leaned against the hallway, watching Ignis as he bent over to retrieve his shoes. He found his gaze lingered a bit too long on his body, watching the way the fabric of his slacks contorted and shifted with his moving legs.

 

"Promise me you'll try to maintain the apartment as long as you can stand it," Ignis sighed as he rose back to a standing position, turning to face Noctis, who's cheeks seemed a slight pink.

 

"Uh, yeah, sure," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact suddenly. 

 

Ignis arched a brow at him, but decided to let it go. As he turned to leave, he felt a warm hand tentatively clasp his shoulder, "See you next week?" Noctis asked.

 

Ignis smiled over his shoulder, his breath ghosting across the hand that held him steady, "Of course, Noctis."

 

Noctis clenched his shoulder briefly at the mention of his name, a large grin plastered on his face. He released his advisor and watched him leave the apartment, hearing him lock the door behind him from outside; a habit he's had since he found out Noctis hadn't been doing so.

Noctis sighed as he leaned his back fully against the hallway, his hands reaching up to rake through his hair, a groan escaping his lips. His whole body still felt warm, and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. "Dammit," he cursed to himself, frustration taking over his mood as he skulked to his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering just how on Eos he was supposed to go on like this every week; not just the cleanliness, but the waiting for Ignis to come back, acting nonchalant while he was here, and pretending his feelings for him hadn't evolved into something more without Noctis noticing. 

 

He bit his lip at the thought of Ignis finally saying his name for once. The way it had rolled off his tongue, the way his accent made it sound like more than just a name, like it was a song or a prayer. Noctis groaned at the sudden tightness beneath his abdomen. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He rose and entered his bathroom, taking a cold shower until his body felt like he would never be warm again. He toweled himself off, didn't even bother to put pajamas on, and crawled into bed, trying to think about anything that wasn't Ignis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis catches on to Noct's odd behavior.

Ignis carefully placed the bag of sweets in the passenger seat of the Regalia as he started the car. They were for Noctis, of course; Ignis himself didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

 

Noctis... he had been acting weird lately. Doing anything he could to make Ignis happy, whether it be keeping the entire apartment clean (to which Ignis _still_ can't believe), to keeping up on his schoolwork and training, to helping Ignis cook. Not to say Noctis had never cared about his happiness before, but he certainly had never worked at it to such a degree before.

 

It worried Ignis.

 

He must have done something wrong, he assumed. Very wrong. It was the only logical explanation to this sudden change in behavior. It must've been something not only very wrong, but something Ignis himself would be majorly offended by. Why else would he be buttering him up if not to brace him for bad news? Still...it's been weeks. If there was anything to ask forgiveness for, why hadn't he already done it? Why keep putting himself through all of these loops if all it does is postpone the inevitable?

 

Ignis pulled into the parking garage of the apartment complex. He sat in the car for a few minutes, even after the engine was off. He needed to find out what was eating Noctis, even if that meant blatantly calling him out on his behavior.

 

He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

 

 

 

"Awww, I thought I did fine!" Prompto whined, clearly displeased with his exam results.

 

Noctis sighed in relief; he'd passed everything, some with higher flying colors than others, but hey, better than nothing. "Which one do you have to make up?" he asked his friend.

 

" _Plural_ ," Prompto muttered hopelessly. "Calculus and Anatomy... Why do I even need to know where the vas deferens is anyway?"

 

Noctis choked back a laugh, "Uh, maybe because it's in your _dick_?" 

 

Prompto's eyes widened, "Oh, I guess that's a little more relevant, then..."

 

The prince chuckled and slapped Prompto on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I can help you if you want," he offered.

 

"I think I'll just try studying before them this time," Prompto muttered.

 

Noctis shook his head, "With that mentality, I'm surprised you didn't fail more of them..."

 

"Hey!" Prompto whined.

 

Noctis' phone buzzed in his pocket, Ignis' name flashed on the screen briefly. He checked his texts. 'Hope your exams went well; I'll be waiting with a surprise for you, if they did.' Noctis smiled, and replied with a simple, 'Cool, see you soon'. Nice, very aloof.

 

"Who's the lucky girl?" Prompto teased.

 

"Wh-what? What girl?" Noctis mumbled confused, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

 

Prompto grinned ear to ear, "Uh, duh, whoever is always texting you and getting you to smile and blush like that, dude." 

 

Noctis' blush deepened; he didn't know he even had been blushing, "Oh... uh, no one."

 

"Uh huh, _suuuure_ ," Prompto drawled.

 

Clearing his throat, the prince adjusted his bag, "Well, I'd better get going, I'll see you around,"

 

"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep her waiting," Prompto teased.

 

Noctis stuck his tongue out at his friend and left to get home as quickly as he could.

 

 

 

Ignis had already prepared supper: Roast beef sandwiches with au jus for dipping, another favorite of Noctis' from Tenebrae. Ignis had hidden the sweets in a cupboard; he wasn't sure if Noctis had really earned them, after all. Ignis heard the front door open and close, and turned to face a slightly out of breath Noctis. "Did you run home or something?" 

 

Noctis quickly tried to compose himself and pushed his stray bangs from his eyes, "Not really...just wanted to get some exercise in by taking the stairs," he lied. He'd been grateful for the elevator to catch what little breath he did from sprinting home.

 

Ignis quirked an eyebrow at him, but decided to let that drop too, "Dinner is ready; I trust you're hungry?" 

 

"Yeah...yeah definitely," he sighed awkwardly, and turned to drop his things off in his room, berating himself for not acting more cool.

 

Ignis turned to pour his dip, knowing without a doubt now that Noctis was truly not himself. How to get him to spit out what was on his mind, however, was another obstacle. 

 

Noctis shut the door behind him, and groaned into his hands. It wasn't getting any easier. If anything, every day was twice as hard as the last. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He went to the mirror in his bathroom and rinsed his face, staring his reflection down. "You've got this," he whispered to himself, "Just enjoy his company, and keep your eyes to yourself." He quickly changed into simple sweatpants and a tank top and rejoined Ignis in the living room. 

 

"There you are," he smiled at the prince, relieved he was here to pull him from his thoughts.

 

"Here I am," Noctis mumbled, kicking himself internally.

 

They ate in relative silence, Noctis trying to act normal and Ignis discreetly watching his every move. 

 

"So, how did you fare on the exams?" Ignis asked, watching to see if he tensed up at all.

 

Noctis wiped his mouth, "Pretty good; I passed everything, which is more than can be said for Prompto."

 

Ignis smiled, "I'm glad to hear you did well." So it wasn't school that had Noctis on edge. "How should we celebrate?"

 

Noctis looked up and stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than a dozen seconds. What? Was he about to confess what's been bothering him?

 

Noctis caught himself and looked down sheepishly, the condensation rolling off his glass suddenly very interesting, "I dunno... hang out?" he mumbled.

 

Ignis' eyes widened. "Nothing in particular? We could go see a movie, or go to-"

 

"Let's just hang out here..." the prince muttered as he glanced up for a millisecond before returning his eyes to his glass.

 

Ignis sighed, "Very well, what shall we do, your High- Noctis?"

 

Noctis looked up sharply at hearing his name, a slight color to his cheeks. "We could... binge our show?"

 

Ignis chuckled; it _had_ been awhile since they'd watched their drama. "I'll make the popcorn," he said, rising and collecting the dishes from the table.

 

"Oh, let me help," Noctis stumbled to his feet and in his haste for his plate he tripped and fell against Ignis, causing them both to tumble to the soft carpet beneath them. 

 

Ignis groaned, "Are you alright, Noctis?" He adjusted his glasses to see the prince still laying on top of his midsection. 

 

"Y-yeah," came the shaky reply, before he could feel Noctis propping himself up on his hands and knees to check on Ignis.

 

Ignis had to catch his breath; Noctis had an unmistakable blush to his cheeks, too deep to be only from the embarrassment of falling, his lips slightly parted in a soft pant for air, his messy bangs falling across his face. He held Ignis' eyes for a moment before rising to his feet, muttering apologies and holding a hand down to help him up. Ignis reached for his hand, finding it slightly clammy from nerves, but softer than anything. The prince pulled him to his feet, apologized again, before turning to grab the dishes to hide his face. Ignis stood dumbstruck, realization dawning over him.

 

The awkwardness.

The haste to get home.

The unconvincing aloofness.

The lingering glances and touches.

The need for company.

The blushing.

 

Oh no. That couldn't be. He wasn't actually...

 

Ignis looked to the kitchen to find Noctis still blushing, still tripping over words Ignis hadn't even been hearing before. 

 

It would seem so, Ignis concluded.

 

As flattering as having the prince's affections was, it wasn't something that could be allowed to happen. Ignis was his advisor, his right hand, his confidant. Anything more than that was liable to get him removed from Noctis; fraternization was definitely against his vows that he took to protect the prince. It's not like it had never crossed his mind before. Noctis was charming, handsome as they come, and a good person to top it off. Any time his thoughts had roamed to that dangerous territory however, Ignis had caught himself and realigned his thoughts to chaste, professional ones.

 

And _that_ was often enough to be a concern.

 

To think that Noctis had felt a similar way, no, almost _more_ so, it would seem, was...

 

Strangely heartwarming.

 

Ignis couldn't let this happen. He would rather be near but not close to Noctis for life than torn from him and never see him again. 

 

"Iggy?" he heard a small voice whisper. 

 

He jumped slightly in surprise, Noctis now being only a foot from him, concern marring his beautiful features. 

 

Stop, Ignis. Don't do this to him, or yourself.

 

"Sorry, what?" He said, trying to seem as if his space out hadn't been heartbreaking.

 

"I said, are you ready?" Noctis motioned to the sofa, popcorn already in hand.

 

"What? Oh, um, yes," Ignis stuttered. 

 

Noctis smiled warmly at him as he went over to his favorite spot on the sofa.

 

Ignis took a deep breath; it was going to be a long binge watching session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermahgerd, the tension.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powdered sugar is so deliciously messy.

"I can't believe that they end every episode with a cliffhanger." Noctis grumbled as he reached for the remote to play the next episode. 

 

"It's definitely effective," Ignis hummed, his eyes watching Noctis as he rose to get more popcorn. The sweats he had on were so _thin_ , he could clearly see the curve of his backside as he walked to the kitchen. He had to pull his eyes away. This had never been so difficult before, but knowing how the prince felt almost made it feel more right, when it should have felt twice as wrong. 

 

Noctis sighed as he watched the popcorn bag expand in the microwave. He felt recovered after his epic blunder into Ignis earlier, despite how much he'd failed to hide his emotions about it. Might as well have had flashing lights that said ' _I wish we were naked_ ' by the amount he could feel himself blushing and stuttering. Never mind that Ignis had been tense since it happened, meaning he'd almost certainly noticed how weird about it Noctis was. Ignis wasn't stupid; that was one of the things that the prince found attractive about him. But for once in his life he really hoped Ignis would have not noticed something so major.

 

Noctis poured the fresh popcorn into the bowl and returned to the living room to find Ignis loosening his tie. 

 

"I can turn the thermostat down?" Noctis suggested, even though he didn't mind getting a peak at Ignis neck...

 

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Ignis lied, feeling like his body was trying to melt him from the inside out so he could pour himself over Noctis. It was as if every repressed feeling he'd had for the prince over the last few years was bubbling to the surface in a matter of hours and only by indulging himself would he ever know peace.

 

Noctis shrugged, "Alright, well let me know," as he sat himself next to Ignis.

 

Their show got weird. Besides always ending on cliffhangers, people who were usually sane were losing it, people who loved each other hated each other, and people who they both used to despise were becoming the most likable people left on the whole show. Despite having been too warm before, Ignis found himself leaning into Noctis' shoulder when a particular scene was beyond grotesque. Noctis leaned back, just as repulsed, but even when the scene was over, they didn't pull away.

 

After they'd caught up completely, they both decided it was a relief anyway. Noctis turned the TV off, but didn't leave his seat, still snug against Ignis.

 

"Well, that was..." Ignis began, unsure of how to describe the last few hours of his life.

 

"A shitshow?" Noctis suggested.

 

"Language, but yes, a proper one." Ignis chuckled.

 

Noctis rolled his eyes at his reminder of having a filter. He could still feel his body burning wherever it was in contact with Ignis. He didn't want to get up, not yet, not until it was absolutely necessary to avoid anything awkward.

 

Ignis felt his face grow warm when he looked over at Noctis, his eyes locked on to his. The prince was smiling contentedly, his eyes darting to his lips and back to his eyes.

 

Oh...Ignis had to take control of the situation before things got out of hand. He rose as soon as he saw the prince lean half a degree towards him, and clapped his hands together, "I believe I promised you a reward for your hard work, didn't I?" he stated a little too loudly.

 

Noctis couldn't hide his blush or disappointment at the loss of contact, "You don't have to, I'm already feeling rewarded enough..." he trailed off, blushing deeper.

 

Ignis had to hold back a sigh of adoration for his sweet prince; he truly was becoming such a kind man, and his bashfulness only added to his charm. "No, a promise is a promise. I already made them, after all," he said as he went for the cupboard in the kitchen. He returned to the sofa, paper bag in hand, and placed it in the prince's hands. "For your hard work." Ignis smiled.

 

Noctis grinned back at him, his eyes shining brightly in the dimming apartment. He opened the bag and wasn't the least bit surprised to find his favorite dessert from Tenebrae, with who knows what changes to the recipe had been made this time.

 

"Thanks Iggy," he sighed as he reached in and pulled two of the powdery sweets from the bag, handing one to Ignis. 

 

He gave a small smile as he took the treat, nodding at Noctis to take the first bite. 

 

Noctis rolled his eyes and gingerly took a bite from the delicacy. His eyes closed as the sweet flavors enveloped his tongue, savoring every texture, every taste, before he swallowed and smiled back at Ignis, who observed patiently, awaiting the verdict.

 

"Getting closer, Iggy." Noctis sighed as he took another bite. 

 

Ignis couldn't hold back a smile that was all teeth, as he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I'll crack it soon, I imagine." he said, determined to replicate the dessert from Tenebrae perfectly for his prince. He took a bite of his own; it was sweet, lots of berry notes, but could use more butter in the crust, he mused.

 

Ignis was pulled from his thoughts by a precious giggle from his prince; Noctis was beaming at him and reaching a hand up to his face, "You've got sugar on you," he whispered as he brushed his delicate fingers across Ignis' lips.

 

Ignis swallowed deeply as he felt soft hands brush against his face. He needed to pull away, needed to put distance between them, needed to tell him that they shouldn't, couldn't be doing this. But then he looked into his eyes, those striking, sapphire eyes that held a slight glow to them, holding him in place. Ignis' thoughts began to unravel, began to lose weight in his heart as they were replaced by something heavier and lighter at the same time: love.

 

Ignis reached a hand up to cover one of Noctis' still on his face, but didn't pull it away like he knew he should have. Noctis' smile deepened, that familiar rose staining his cheeks as he leaned in ever so slightly. Ignis found himself pulled in, whether by Noctis or by his own accord he wasn't sure, until they were inches apart, breath intermingled between them as they stared into each other's eyes before finally closing them, and the distance between them.

 

Ignis felt Noctis' soft lips press gently against his own, warm and sweet, as his hands went to Ignis' hair. Ignis sighed as he returned the kiss with more fervor, allowing the restraint he'd struggled to maintain over the years ebb away to make room for his desire. Noctis tilted his head to gain more access to Ignis, a soft moan escaping his lips, a growing fire burning through his stomach and abdomen.

 

What the prince lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. He mimicked what Ignis was doing, down to the tentative licks against his bottom lip to the gentle nips. Ignis brought a hand to Noctis hair and gave a slight tug, eliciting a gasp from the prince that allowed him to dive his tongue into his mouth. Noctis seemed taken aback at first, but was never one to shy away from a challenge as he reciprocated the massages with his own tongue. Ignis felt a warm coil tightening in his stomach, along with an aching in his groin. He wanted nothing more than to continue to indulge in this forbidden fruit that was Noctis; taste his dessert on his tongue, inhale his intoxicating scent, feel his soft skin beneath his hands, hear his sweet little moans in between kisses, and be lost forever in those blue eyes...  

 

Ignis pulled away for air, hardly able to catch his breath when he looked at Noctis; his hair tousled, cheeks red, lips kiss swollen, eyes glazed with lust. He was gasping for air as well, but still seemed more than ready to continue. Ignis lowered his hands from Noctis, to which the prince moaned at the loss of contact.

 

"Ignis..." he whimpered, trying to close the distance between them once again.

 

Ignis had to summon every shred of willpower he had left to not be swept away by his advances, pushing his hands away gently, "Noctis..." he panted, "we can't do this..." 

 

The confusion and hurt that spread across his face made Ignis want to take it back, to kiss him senseless, to promise him nothing but love and affection, to hold him until he fell asleep every night, to always be there for him, more than he already was.

 

"Wh-what? Why not?" he asked, pained.

 

Ignis closed his eyes; he couldn't look into those blue ones anymore, "It's...inappropriate...it's not why I'm here, not why I'm allowed to be so close to you-"

 

"You think I care about what's appropriate? Iggy, how long have you known me?" Noctis tried to reason with his advisor, his heart deflating in his chest.

 

"Noctis, you are the crown prince. This... us, can't happen." Ignis said slowly.

 

Noctis shook his head, "But...don't you...want to?" 

 

Ignis sighed, "You aren't listening; it's not about what _I_ want, or even what _you_ want. It's that we _can't_. I'll be removed from your service for indecency to the Crown, and I'll never be allowed to see you again."

 

Noctis blinked back stinging in his eyes, "No one has to know..." he mumbled weakly.

 

Ignis' heart broke. This poor innocent prince, who never even wanted to be royalty, never asked for anything unreasonable before, now being denied the one thing he's ever truly wanted to have.

 

"I'm sorry, Noctis. We can't." Ignis whispered.

 

Noctis detangled himself from Ignis and stood sharply from the sofa. He crossed his arms and turned away from him, scowling. Ignis heart ached; he hated seeing his prince so upset, especially with him. "I guess you should just go then." he muttered.

 

Ignis rose from the sofa, adjusting his glasses as he did so. "As you wish, your Highness." 

 

Noctis flinched at the title. It only ate at his heart more knowing it was the reason he couldn't be with Ignis like he wanted, and now it was being used to reinforce that barrier between them.

 

Ignis gathered his coat and stopped at the hallway. He turned back to Noctis, "I'm sorry; I do wish things could be different." he whispered before he exited the apartment.

 

Noctis wanted to scream. His heart burned from going from uncontrollable happiness and desire to soul crushing despair. He growled as he tugged at his hair, stomping to his room and flopping onto his bed. He'd never wanted to be royalty. It was hard enough not being able to live normally, but now he can't indulge in the one person he'd wanted to more than anything. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it until he couldn't breathe. He allowed the tears to flow freely now that he was alone, drenching the pillow as his body wracked painfully against it. He cried until he felt dried up, and let his weariness swallow him into a dreamless slumber.

 

 

 

Ignis placed both hands on top of the steering wheel, resting his head against them, and exhaled slowly, trying to keep control. He couldn't stop a tear falling down his cheek, "Noctis..." he mumbled, feeling hopeless and hurt, hating himself for indulging in Noctis, and hating himself more for breaking his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooooo~ my poor boys. Poor things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gives Noctis advice for the heart, from the heart.

Noctis gritted his teeth against the dull pain. His backside ached from the beating it had just taken, and it wasn't even over yet.

 

Gladio smirked at him, "C'mon princess; gimme all you got."

 

Noctis groaned as he pushed himself back up to his feet. He hefted his bulky practice sword over a shoulder and broke into a charge towards his bodyguard. Gladio barely had to sidestep out of the way, blocking the strike with his own, as he sent the prince careening into the dirt with a hard shove. Noctis lay there in defeat, his arm twisted underneath him, not caring enough to adjust it yet. He sighed angrily into the dirt, wanting the ground to split from under him and swallow him whole. 

 

"What's up with you?" Gladio barked, sticking his practice sword into the dirt as he walked over to the fallen prince. Noctis had been like this for over a week; distant, irritable, and ready to give up and pout at the slightest struggle. It wasn't like him at all. Noctis didn't respond; just closed his eyes and inhaled the earthy scent around him. He felt himself being pulled to sit up by his collar, coughing as his throat was constricted. "Hey, princess," Gladio said, concern starting to creep into his voice, "what's going on?"

 

Noctis jerked his shoulder away from Gladio. He didn't want to talk about it, couldn't talk about it. How do you tell someone that your heart feels like it's been ripped from your chest, like the world has stopped spinning, for someone you aren't even allowed to have feelings for?

 

"Nothing." he grumbled. Even if he could talk about it, Gladio wouldn't be his first choice to talk to.

 

Ignis would.

 

"Bullshit," Gladio bit as he circled around to sit in front of the prince.

 

Noctis felt that awful stinging sensation in his eyes; he couldn't cry now, not in front of Gladio. He blinked back the troublesome tears and wiped the dirt from his face, "Look, it's nothing important. I'll get over it, I promise." he lied.

 

Gladio's eyebrows rose. This definitely wasn't about the King like it sometimes could be. Ascending the throne was a delicate topic for Noctis, because never mind that he felt like he would never be ready, it meant that his father would be gone. But this wasn't about that. This was something painful that was being allowed to fester. If it was something the prince assured him he would 'get over', it meant it was something that had hurt him to the core, especially going by the degree to which Noctis has shut down.

 

"Noct...talk to me; what happened?" Gladio whispered, reaching out and resting a hand on Noctis' knee. The prince flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. 

 

"What are you supposed to do when you have to be around something you want, but can't have?" Noctis mumbled, eyes refusing to meet Gladio's. 

 

Gladio's eyes widened in shock. Oh. So that's what this was about. 

 

"Is it a girl?" Gladio said slowly. He saw Noctis think about it, before slowly shaking his head. "...A boy?" Gladio whispered, not wanting to discount any possibility or make assumptions about the prince's preferences at this point. He saw him tense up. Noctis moved to stand up but Gladio kept him firmly planted on the ground, "Noct...it's okay if it is, y'know..." Gladio mumbled.

 

Noctis was glaring at the ground now, frustration welling up within him and a faint blush across his cheeks, "...it's a boy." he answered finally.

 

Gladio let out a sigh of relief; they were getting somewhere. He gave the prince's knee a tender squeeze before saying, "Okay, so what's the problem? Nobody expects you to not fraternize with schoolmates at your age, regardless of gend-"

 

"I'm not allowed to. Not with him." Noctis cut him off, looking so pained it hurt Gladio.

 

His bodyguard moved closer to to him, "Hey. If you don't want to talk about it anymore, that's fine too, but I need you to know that I'm here for you, 'kay?" Gladio grabbed Noctis by the chin to make him look into his eyes, "I swear. I may be your shield, but I'm also your friend, okay?"

 

Noctis blinked back tears before lunging to hug Gladio, "Thank you," he mumbled between light sobs.

 

Gladio embraced him warmly, heart breaking seeing Noct this way. He never cried, and if he did, it sure as hell wasn't in front of people. Whoever had stolen the prince's heart had done so completely.

 

"I see him so often, and to feel this way just..." Noctis broke down further, crumbling into Gladio's arms.

 

Gladio raked his fingers through Noctis' hair. The prince really had it bad. "Does he know?"

 

"Yes...and he feels the same way..." Noctis managed to croak out.

 

Gladio's brows rose. So the prince was in love with a boy, who felt the same way, who he sees all the time, but who insists they can't be together?

 

Prompto came to mind, but he can't imagine the kid unwilling to do something with Noctis for fear of being caught. Besides, between a schoolmate wouldn't be so bad as long as the media didn't crucify them over it. Noctis would have to marry for the kingdom when he's older; he knew that, so whoever he dallies with now has to be temporary. The prince was a bit of a loner; he insisted on attending a public school but he sure doesn't try to surround himself with friends. Gladio hummed to himself, confused. If it wasn't a schoolmate, where was Noctis meeting boys?

 

Before Gladio could ask, Noctis was pulling away, "Sorry, I really shouldn't be breaking down like this on you..." Noctis mumbled, wiping his eyes.

 

Gladio flicked him on the forehead, "Hey, what'd I just say? I'm here for that."

 

Noctis gave him a weak smile and shakily got to his feet, "I should probably get going." His eyes were tear swollen and he still had dirt on his face, and the usual weight he carried on his shoulders seemed heavier.

 

Gladio rose and slapped his shoulder, "Noct, listen to me. I don't know who this guy is that stole your heart, but if I do know one thing, it's that life is too short to not take a chance."

 

Noctis stared at Gladio in disbelief, "But... I already did, and he shot me down because he... would rather be friends than not allowed to see me at all." 

 

Gladio shook his head, "Noct, if you're sure this guy feels the way you do, I'm sure that he's just as conflicted, and conflicted is only a few letters away from being convinced." 

 

Noctis let out a dry laugh at his logic, "You really should never be my advisor."

 

"Well yeah, that's what Ignis is for. You should ask him what he thinks about all this." Gladio chuckled, but stopped when he saw the prince flinch. Did Ignis already know? 

 

"...he doesn't think it's wise." Noctis mumbled, tears threatening to fall again.

 

"Hey, fuck him." 

 

Noctis eyes widened comically, "W-what?" he yelped.

 

"You heard me; fuck that guy." Gladio said sternly.

 

Noctis blushed a deep crimson. He tensed up and looked away.

 

Gladio squinted his brows, even more confused than before. Why was he...oh. _Ohhhhhhhh_.

 

"Wait, is he..." Gladio whispered.

 

Noctis backed away a step, looking terrified, "N-no! Of course not, I..." he stopped. He looked down in embarrassment and shame. He took a deep breath, "...yes." he whispered, barely audible.

 

Gladio felt everything click in to place. It all made sense. Why Noctis was avoiding going home. Why Ignis wasn't coming to train with them. Why Noctis was told it wasn't acceptable. Why Ignis wouldn't tell Gladio what was wrong with either of them. 

 

"Noct." Gladio said, closing the distance between them again.

 

Noctis barely registered that he had come closer, and seemed startled when he looked up and saw Gladio inches away from him.

 

"It's okay," Gladio whispered, pulling him into a hug, "it's alright." He could feel Noctis standing limp, too dumbfounded to reciprocate anything yet, "I still mean what I said."

 

"W-what?" Noctis mumbled into his chest.

 

Gladio pulled away and stared straight into his eyes, "Fuck him." 

 

Noctis blushed from his head to his toes, eyes wide with disbelief. "I..."

 

Gladio smiled, "Not just literally. But whatever he told you to make you afraid to touch him."

 

"But...he was right; he'd be removed from my service, and I'd never see him again..." Noctis whispered, eyes stinging.

 

"Well don't fuck him in the street. Trust me; you'll regret not ever acting on these feelings you guys have more than you would regret having to sneak out and drive far to see him."

 

Noctis let a tear roll down his cheek, "...and how do I convince him of that," he mumbled.

 

Gladio winked at him, "Easy. You make it impossible not to."

 

Noctis laughed as another tear fell, raising his head to gaze at the sky. "How do I do that?" he said hopelessly.

 

"Also easy: you take everything I just said to reason with him, and then let natural seduction do the rest." Gladio released his hold on the prince and turned to leave. "Trust me, he'll come around."

 

The prince shook his head, a smile on his face, "I guess I can try," he mused, hope daring to creep into his thoughts.

 

Gladio grinned, "Don't worry, Noct; if I know Iggy, he shouldn't be that hard to seduce."

 

Noctis let out a dry laugh, "Just hard to reason with. I don't want to 'seduce' him. I want to convince him that this is something that we can and should do...even if it isn't." 

 

"Yeah, seducing."

 

"I'm getting you a dictionary for your birthday." Noctis sighed.

 

Gladio laughed loudly, "And I'm getting you condoms." When he saw Noctis' eyes widen, he laughed again, "What? I was going to anyway."

 

Noctis blushed and chuckled through his embarrassment, "Whatever you say,"

 

The prince smiled as he thought about what he was about to do. His heart was racing out of his chest at the thought of kissing Ignis again, and bursting at he thought of going any further than that. Noctis looked toward the setting sun and let out a sigh, determined to make Ignis his, or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' attempts at seduction are somewhat...fruitful

Ignis walked towards the front door in a daze. He'd been distracted lately; trying not to think about Noctis and how _soft_ his lips are, how _sexy_ his moans are, how _sultry_ his eyes looked when they had been glazed over from pure lust-

 

Ignis stopped and clenched his hands hard enough for his nails to nip skin, trying to have something else to focus on. Every time he'd gone to Noctis' place since that night he hadn't been there, which was both a relief and a shame. All Ignis wanted was for things to go back to the way they were since they couldn't go further. To see Noctis smile, hear his laugh, stare into his eyes, touch his skin, watch his clothes hug his body-

 

He clenched his hands hard enough to draw blood. There, that was sufficient. He let out a deep breath as he entered the apartment. The tidiness was starting to slip; wrappers on the counter, trash not taken out, a few dishes in the sink, not even rinsed. Ignis sighed. If this was the cost, he'd gladly pay it.

 

Once he had finished cleaning, he began to prepare dinner in a rush; he didn't want to still be here when Noctis returned. The last thing either of them needed was an awkward platonic encounter. Noctis would be stand offish and Ignis would be too polite with obvious force. It would be better if both of them had space for awhile.

 

Ignis flinched at the sound of the door opening and closing. Noctis had been doing everything he could to bide his time out of the apartment during these nights he knew Ignis was home, but tonight it seemed he came home right away. Maybe he didn't think Ignis would be here?

 

Ignis turned and was face to face with a blushing Noctis, "Hello, your Highness," he said as calm as he could, his eyes already betraying him by lingering a little too long on Noctis' waist where his pants were starting to slip; apparently he hadn't worn a belt to school today.

 

Noctis grimaced at the title again, "Hello, Ignis," he muttered quietly, his own eyes taking in Ignis; his shoulders, his arms, his narrow waist, his long legs. "It's...good to see you," he sighed as he attempted to close the distance between them.

 

Ignis turned away back to the stove, his stew getting more attention than it actually needed, "You as well," Ignis mumbled under his breath. It wasn't a lie necessarily. He was glad to see Noctis, even if all of the pleasantries were forced to maintain a professional front. He missed his scent, the smell of his vanilla shampoo, mixed with a light sweat from hurrying home from school, all a beautiful aroma to Ignis.

 

"How've you been?" Noctis said as he went to stand behind him, peering over his shoulder to take in the stew, hoping there weren't too many vegetables, but inhaling Ignis' own scent himself.

 

"Just fine," Ignis sighed as he pressed himself closer to the oven, trying not to seem as nervous as he was, "and you, Highness?"

 

Noctis mustered up every ounce of courage he had as he wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist, pressing himself against his advisor's back, tilting his head to nestle perfectly in his neck, "Fine," he lied, "Missed you, though..." he trailed off as he pressed a chaste kiss to Ignis' neck, relishing in the sound of Ignis suppressing a moan.

 

"Highness," Ignis tried to pull away but only ended up pushing himself harder against Noctis, "We shouldn't be..." he trailed off, failing to hide a moan as Noctis gave a light bite to his earlobe.

 

"I know," Noctis breathed against his ear, "but I don't care, and I know that you are forcing yourself to care, too." He nipped hard at his ear, causing Ignis to involuntarily buck back against him, "...But I think we've both cared enough, and that we've earned a night to say _'fuck it,'_ " Noctis sighed as he pressed himself firm against Ignis, trying to imprint to memory forever the feeling of Ignis against his growing lust in his pants.

 

"Noctis..." Ignis sighed as he let his eyes fall closed and reached back to grab Noctis' hair and tug lightly, "I..." he stopped to bring his other hand to his mouth to silence a cry as Noctis reached around and groped him through his pants, "We...I... oh Gods," Ignis moaned as Noctis palmed him through his slacks, nibbling his ear mercilessly and grinding against him. Reason was lessening from a shout to barely a whisper in the back of his mind. It was like he was intoxicated; drunk from Noctis' scent and touches, wanting nothing more than to be enveloped in him completely, abandoning all of his responsibilities to another day when Noctis wasn't near, wasn't clouding his thoughts, wasn't an overwhelming temptation that shirked everything else Ignis knew he should stand by.

 

"Ignis..." Noctis whispered as he brought a hand up to Ignis' neck to wrap gently around it, his hand squeezing lightly in tandem with his groping. Ignis let out a deep moan against the prince's advances, wanting nothing more than to succumb to Noctis.

 

Noctis turned Ignis' head to look at him, taking in his emerald eyes and flushed features. Gods, he was beautiful. Noctis leaned closer to him and brushed their lips together, sheer excitement of experiencing everything again and more threatening to burst his heart from his chest.

 

Ignis gave in to Noctis, pressing his lips fully to the prince's, relishing in the sound of Noctis moaning wantonly. Ignis turned completely to face him, holding is face in his hands while he continued to devour Noctis' moans.

 

Noctis pressed himself hard against Ignis, their hardened lengths brushing each other through their pants, both letting out groans of lust.

 

Ignis' mind was a whirlwind. He knew he had to cease what he was doing immediately, lest he never be allowed to even smell Noctis again, but when he felt the prince melt under his touches, and heard him moan loudly through their kisses, he couldn't bring himself to think rationally. It was like everything that had ever made sense to him before was now nothing but jargon and irrelevant to what really mattered: being with Noctis.

 

Ignis ran a hand down Noctis' back, taking in each dip and curve of his toned body as his hand traveled down to squeeze his rear. Noctis pulled back from the kiss to rest against Ignis shoulder as he let out beautiful moans, grinding themselves together.

 

The scent of Noctis' shampoo flooded his senses, but was overwhelmed by the smell of something burning. Ignis' eyes widened as he remembered the stew, and quickly tore himself from Noctis to turn off the stove and place a lid over the pot. He'd deal with it later.

 

He turned back around to see Noctis having difficulty standing straight. He was a hot mess; hair in complete disarray, face flushed to crimson, eyes half lidded and glazed over, biting his lip. Everything Ignis had been trying to push from his thoughts for so long, now in front of him, in the flesh. 

 

He felt the familiar bite in his palms from earlier, thoughts beginning to recollect as his body ached for contact. Ignis calmed his breaths as best he could, moving to steady Noctis against the kitchen counter. This was going to be even harder than a few weeks ago.

 

"Noctis... we have to stop." Ignis said slowly and evenly, trying to leave no room for misinterpretation for Noctis.

 

Rather than looking pained like last time, all the prince held in his eyes was anger, "No we don't, Ignis. We can do whatever we want, especially each other." he blushed deeper at the last remark, but continued, "We'll regret it so much more if we don't. I don't care about what anyone says, thinks, or wants. If they send you away, I'm going with you. It's that simple." 

 

Ignis eyes widened. It was not that simple. Noctis was the Crown Prince; he couldn't just run away to dally about with a man, or woman, for that matter. He knew the prince meant well, but he wasn't the advisor here, and right now, it's time he heard what he needs to hear.

 

"No." Ignis stated flatly, "There is no way that your father would allow you to run off."

 

"Ignis, that's why it's called _running_." Noctis said lamely.

 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no getting through to the prince. Ignis would have to create that distance himself. Without a word, Ignis turned and began to gather his things.

 

"What're you doing?" Noctis said quickly. He pushed off from the counter to try to grab Ignis by the arm, and was met with a harsh ripping movement from his touch. "Ignis, answer me," Noctis barked.

 

"You can throw out that stew; there's plenty of Cup Noodles in the pantry." Ignis spoke with no emotion. No anger, no sadness, not even condescension.

 

"Ignis, stop!" Noctis yelled as he chased after Ignis to the front door. He threw himself between his advisor and the door, like a child who didn't want his parent to leave for work. "Ignis, where are you going?" 

 

"I am creating distance between us, Noctis. Since we clearly can't coexist as we used to without risking everything, we shall have to be content with being near each other less." Ignis stated calmly, eyes refusing to meet the prince's.

 

"Wh-wha? Ignis, that doesn't even make sense! We could be separated forever so you'd rather just do it yourself? That's stupid!" Noctis cried out, forcing himself not to stomp his feet. "Wouldn't you rather us be together, how we want to, than avoid each other?"

 

"Of course I would!" Ignis yelled, something he never did. Noctis went pale at the shout, eyes searching Ignis' for any warmth, "Of course I would..." Ignis whispered, his head leaning down to rest against Noctis', "More than anything," Ignis breathed into Noctis' ear, barely audible. They stayed like that for a few moments, Ignis trying to will himself to pull away, Noctis too afraid to hold him for fear of Ignis snapping out of it.

 

Noctis let out a light gasp as he felt a tear fall onto his chest. And another. He peeked up under his hair to see Ignis shaking slightly against him, body wracked with pain that was becoming too heavy to keep inside. 

 

"Noctis..." Ignis finally sighed as he wrapped his arms around to prince, head falling to his shoulder. Noctis gently raised his arms and pulled Ignis in closer, wanting nothing more than to banish his pain. 

 

"I'm sorry." Noctis whispered against his neck, "I don't mean to... be so difficult. I just..." he trailed off, not sure if he should continue. 

 

Before he could, Ignis finished for him, "Can't think clearly?"

 

Noctis let out a light chuckle, "That's putting it mildly," he mumbled.

 

He felt Ignis smile against him, "I'm sorry as well. I don't want you to think that I wouldn't if we could."

 

"Don't worry, I managed to deduce that half an hour ago." Noctis gripped him tighter.

 

"Yes, I'm sure you did." Ignis relaxed into his embrace, wanting to melt into him and forget the world. He pulled away to look at his prince. He was so beautiful. Ignis pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes and held his face tenderly. 

 

Noctis leaned into his touch, forcing himself to not grab Ignis and kiss him senseless. He looked into his eyes, drowning in the sea of green. "Iggy..." he whispered, trying not to lose himself in his eyes, his scent, his touch.

 

Ignis felt a cord snap in his brain. Seeing Noctis like this, pliant under his touches, caring to a fault, and heart open and ready to love and be loved, caused something inside Ignis to break. He lost all reason, all restraint, and himself in Noctis, as he made up his mind; something he should have done years ago.

 

Noctis saw the chain reaction happening behind those eyes, saw something spark and something ignite. The next thing he knew he was being pushed against the front door, a strong hand pulling his own and pinning them above his head as his mouth was assaulted by fierce and demanding kisses. Noctis eyes widened before closing shut, as he moaned into the kiss and hiked a leg up to wrap around Ignis' waist, wanting to feel as close to him as possible. Ignis bit Noctis' lip, eliciting a moan from the prince as Ignis delved his tongue into the sweet, warm, wanting mouth. His free hand went to rip Noctis' shirt untucked from his pants, groaning as he ran his hand up Noctis' toned chest and down his stomach.

 

Noctis' head was spinning. There was so much going on. The feeling of their arousals being ground together through their pants, the warmth of Ignis' hand against his bare chest, the velvety tongue attacking his own, and the surprisingly erotic sensation of having his arms held in place above his head, all enough to make him forget who he was.

 

Ignis pulled away for air, taking in the sight of Noctis pinned to the door with a leg wrapped around him. He wiped his brow as he heard Noctis manage a small whisper, "Iggy...I thought..."

 

"I know. But I'm done fighting it," he moaned as he leaned harder into Noctis, the prince letting out a cry as Ignis raked his nails against his abs, "Its like you said. Fuck it." 

 

Noctis couldn't hold back a large smile from his face, relief pouring over him as Ignis went to close the distance once more.

 

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally! These poor boys need some lovin, so thank god they've got each other now.  
> Comments appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is curious about who Noctis has been seeing...

Prompto stared at Noctis, who was biting his bottom lip as he focused on the arcade game before him. The prince was...different. He was certainly not in a sulky mood like he had been for a week or two; hell, he even seemed ecstatic most of the time. But maybe that could be explained by the light scratches on his neck, along with a hickey on his collarbone he was doing a poor job of hiding. Prompto grinned at the thought of Noctis finally being able to unwind in the arms of another, even if he refused to confirm or deny this. 

 

They stayed at the arcade for awhile, relieved school was finally on break, and that they had this time to throw away together. They eventually migrated next door to their favorite pizza place, and made light conversation as they awaited their meal.

 

Prompto knew he shouldn't pry, but he couldn't resist, "Sooooo, Noct..." he drawled, testing the waters.

 

"Yeah?" Noctis said lazily, his permanent grin he's had in his face the last two weeks faltering for only a second, "What's up, Prom?" though he already had an idea what was coming next.

 

"Are you ever gonna tell me about this girl? She seems _wild_ ," he gestured to Noctis' neck, who tensed but didn't bother to cover his indecency. 

 

"Not much to tell..." his eyes falling to the table, his straw wrapper suddenly so interesting.

 

"You don't have to tell me who she is; I'm just glad to see you so...happy." Prompto smiled softly at the prince, who grinned widely.

 

"I am. I really, really am." Noctis sighed contentedly. Even if only Gladio knew who this 'girl' was, Noctis was relieved that his best friend was happy for him. They hadn't even done anything below the belt yet, just very, _very_ intense make out sessions that happened anywhere; the bedroom, the kitchen, the couch, against the windows, in the car...it was heaven, and Noctis couldn't believe it himself sometimes.

 

His phone buzzed and he smiled at a text from Ignis, telling him dinner would be ready around 6, that he'd love it, and that he couldn't wait to see him. Noctis blushed as he replied with earnest excitement, relieved not to worry about hiding anything or pretending to be aloof anymore.

 

Prompto smiled at him, "How long have you two been together?"

 

Noctis leaned back from the table, eyes searching the ceiling for an answer, "Only been a 'thing' for a few weeks...but we've known each other for years."

 

"Wow, are you sure I haven't met her?" Prompto asked bewildered. How had Noctis kept this so under wraps at school? Prompto didn't even have the faintest idea who it could be; he didn't talk to any girls at school, even though they all tried to talk to him. 

 

Noctis winced as soon as Prompto said 'her'. He knew he'd have to get this out at some point. He could trust Prompto; there were secrets he'd told Prompto before anyone else. He knew he wouldn't judge him, he never had before. So why was it so hard to clarify to him that he was with a man, let alone that it was Ignis?

 

He took a deep breath, "Hey Prom..." he forced his eyes to meet his friend's, determined to get this out before he changed his mind.

 

"Yeah, Noct?" Prompto catching on that the conversation was taking a turn.

 

Another deep breath, "What if I told you... that it _wasn't_ a girl?" Noctis scanned his friend's expression, watching for any sign of disgust, rejection, or anything else negative.

 

Prompto's eyes widened before relaxing into his smile, "I'd say that it was fine, and you shouldn't be so worried?" he giggled, slapping Noctis on his arm.

 

Noctis let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, anxiety washing away, "Thanks, Prompto..." he smiled and gave his friend's hand a quick squeeze.

 

"Of course, dude. What, did you think I'd not be cool with it?"

 

Noctis shrugged, "I dunno. It was silly of me to think that you would reject me because of it..." 

 

"Yeah, dude. Especially for something like that; no big deal. You're still Noct to me." He returned the friendly squeeze and pulled away as their pizza was placed on the table between them.

 

Noctis took that brief moment to wipe under his eye, not wanting to seem too emotional over something so ridiculous, "Thank you, Prompto. Seriously."

 

Prompto paused in his pursuit of pizza to look into Noctis' eyes, noting to himself silently that they were slightly red. He had really been so worried, and Prompto tried not to let that hurt him. He would always love Noctis; it didn't matter what his preferences were. "Of course, Noctis."  

 

They wolfed down their pizza, unaware of how hungry they'd been, before they left the pizza parlor and went down to the park, a favorite place of Noctis' because it reminded him vaguely of the palace gardens he'd loved as a child. They found a secluded spot on a bench under a giant willow tree, enjoying the fresh air, but still playing games on their phones. At least they were outside, right?

 

Prompto groaned, having lost to Noctis at King's Knight again. He threw his phone in his pocket, lying and saying it was dying, to which the prince laughed and was content to stare out at the pond, watching ducks swim across lazily.

 

"So...do I know him?" Prompto prodded gently, eager to find out who this guy was that had Noctis so happy.

 

Noctis thought for a moment, before realizing there was no point lying about it. Prompto wouldn't tell anyone. "Yeah, you do."

 

Prompto was confused again. Same thing if it had been a girl, he didn't talk to any boys besides Prompto at school. "Okay, do we go to school with him?"

 

Noctis shook his head, "We don't have to play Twenty Questions, Prompto." laughing a little. He took a deep breath, "It's Ignis..."

 

Prompto couldn't hide the shock in his face, "Really?! Iggy?" He thought for a moment, "Ohhhhh, I guess that makes sense now."

 

Noctis looked puzzled, "What does?" 

 

"Everything! See, I was hanging out with Gladio the other night, and Ignis showed up, smiling as big as you've been. Gladio just grinned all big when I asked him what was going on, sooo, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to hear that he knows too?" Prompto elbowed Noctis softly.

 

Noctis let out a laugh, "Yeah, yeah he does. It was his idea to go for it, actually..."

 

Prompto groaned, "So not only am I the last to find out, but Gladio is the one who gave you sex advice? Aww man, how the mighty have fallen," he feigned being stabbed in his heart.

 

Noctis laughed loudly, "He didn't give me sex advice, Prom. Actually we...haven't had sex yet." he mumbled, blushing deeply.

 

"Really? Dude, then that means I get to give you advice!" he beamed and turned to face the prince on the small bench.

 

Noctis shook his head, giggling uncontrollably, "What? Prompto, what do you even know about sex?"

 

Prompto looked hurt, "Lots, dude! Trust me, I can give you tons of advice." he said, winking coyly.

 

The prince rolled his eyes, "I'm sure," he laughed.

 

"Okay okay, so maybe I'm not a _sexpert_ , but I do know a thing or two." Prompto huffed, crossing his arms.

 

"That you can use on a guy?" Noctis smirked.

 

"I mean....sure?" Prompto smiled, trying to look confident and like he knew what he talking about. "It's not that different, right? Like, okay, what have you guys done?" 

 

Noctis blushed deeply, "U-um, mostly just making out..." he mumbled, looking away.

 

"And you have that many scratches and hickeys?" 

 

"Well, we don't exactly just give each other quick pecks on the cheek and call it a day..." Noctis chuckled.

 

"But you still haven't done anything? Like, else?"

 

Noctis shook his head, "No. It's not that we don't want to, it's just..." he trailed off, blushing deeper.

 

Prompto nodded slowly, "Wanting it to be special?" 

 

The prince nodded. "I would...really like to, though."

 

"I'll bet. So which one of you is the, uh, more... _assertive_?"

 

"Prom, are you trying to ask which one of us is top?" Noctis chuckled.

 

It was Prompto's turn to blush, "I mean, yeah."

 

Noctis laughed, "I don't really know. We take turns being, how you say, assertive." He laughed harder.

 

"Okay, well, has Ignis ever been with anyone else?" 

 

Noctis went to answer, before he paused and he realized he didn't actually know the answer. Had he? He was only two years older, but he certainly knew more about how to please someone, especially another man. It wasn't like it mattered, but it would explain a few things. 

 

"I mean...maybe? I-I don't know."

 

"Well, all you gotta do is follow his lead then. Simple." Prompto smiled, happy with himself.

 

"Oh gee, thanks, like I wasn't already doing that." 

 

"Okay, so I don't really have any advice for you after all. But there is one thing my mom always told me." Prompto hummed in thought.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah. Do what comes naturally; no one ever ended up happy by forcing happiness."

 

"Your mother gave you sexual advice?" Noctis asked bewildered.

 

"More like relationship advice! But you can take it sexually too, I guess." Prompto giggled, slapping Noctis on the shoulder, "Now c'mon, it's getting late, and you should probably get home to your boyfriend!" He laughed as he rose to his feet.

 

Noctis smiled at the thought. His boyfriend. They hadn't said it yet themselves, they didn't need to, and it was better to not put an official label on something that could never be 'official'. Still, it left butterflies in the prince's stomach. "Yeah," he sighed happily.

 

Prompto rolled his eyes at this head over heels in love prince. It really was heartwarming to see that not only was Noctis happy, but he was with a good person, someone not interested in his title. Prompto smiled and pulled Noctis into a tight hug, "I forgot to tell you how happy I am for you, dude."

 

Noctis wrapped his arms around his best friend, so thankful that he had Prompto in his life, "Thanks, Prom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have more, but I can only upload once a week >


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ignis enjoy each other's company.
> 
> Oh, and some alochol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Underaged drinking ahead!

The smell of steak and roasted potatoes flooded the apartment. Ignis was doting on Noctis' rare steak diligently, a smile on his face.

 

Noctis... Ignis couldn't believe the young prince had proven to be too much of a temptation to refuse. At first he thought he'd just get it out of his system, that night when he ravaged his mouth against the front door, but it quickly turned into something they both couldn't be without. Ignis was too weak, and Noctis was too hard to resist. Every day they tried something different, from making out on top of the counter, to making out on the floor. They still had barely seen each other's naked chests, which was fine with Ignis. The last thing he wanted was for the prince to feel pressured or intimidated, even if Ignis truly did want to fuck him senseless.

 

He was pulled from his lewd thoughts by the sound of Noctis entering the apartment. Ignis quickly tested the steak, perfectly rare. Noctis loved his steak bloody. He took it off the burner and set it on a plate, turning around to greet the prince.

 

Noctis strode up to Ignis, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his forehead against his, "Hi," he whispered, smiling.

 

Ignis grinned and nuzzled their noses together, "Hi," he whispered before moving in to place a chaste kiss to his lips. Noctis smiled into the kiss, tightening his hold around him and sighing with bliss.

 

Noctis pulled away to look into his eyes and cup his face, "I missed you."

 

"And I you, Noctis." Ignis smiled as he placed a light kiss to his cheek and pulled him in for a warm embrace.

 

Noctis melted under his touch, fitting perfectly to his body. He peered over his shoulder and could see the beautiful dinner he'd prepared, "Looks amazing," he said, kissing his neck.

 

"I'm sure it will taste amazing as well," Ignis chuckled, pulling back to place one last kiss on his soft lips before turning to finish dinner, "How was your day with Prompto?"

 

"Really good. I'll tell you about it over dinner; do you need any help?" Noctis asked as his hands went to rub Ignis' back tenderly.

 

Ignis couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his face, "If you want to grab us something to drink, I wouldn't be opposed."

 

"Alright, alcoholic or no?" Noctis giggled as he went to the fridge.

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. Alcohol being in Noctis' fridge was yet another example of how far Ignis had fallen from grace. Ignis was barely of age, meaning Noctis _definitely_ wasn't, but the prince rarely drank, and if he did, it was with Ignis, which was enough to convince Ignis to buy some beers and wines.

 

"I'll have a small glass of wine, I think. Perhaps the Altissian?"

 

Noctis made a face, "Ugh, that whole bottle is yours; go ahead." He preferred his wine red, if any. He reached in to grab the white Altissian and the stronger red Insomnian wine and poured them each a generous glass.

 

Ignis rolled his eyes at the prince, "I think you'll appreciate it someday." he chuckled as he brought their plates out to the table.

 

"Yeah, just definitely not today." Noctis sighed as he brought their drinks and sat down, already having a sip. He grimaced slightly; it was dry and still not a favorite drink of his.

 

Ignis laughed at his prince's expression before digging in to his well done steak, "So, what did you and Prompto do today?" he asked as he reached to sip his wine.

 

"He knows about us now," Noctis said calmly, cutting to the chase.

 

Ignis choked on his wine, clearing his throat before whispering weakly, "He does?"

 

Noctis gave him a warm smile, "It's alright, Iggy. He's cool with it, and I trust him." he grinned as he gulped down a large amount of his wine.

 

Ignis wiped his mouth before mumbling, "As you say, Noctis." knowing for how much Noctis needed him as his advisor, that the prince still had good instincts when it came to where he placed his trust.

 

The prince spoke with a mouthful of potatoes, "Besides, now everyone who can ever know, _does_ , right?" he said, muffled, chasing his food with yet more wine.

 

Ignis shook his head at Noctis' table manners, "I suppose you're right. That is...a bit of a relief, actually." he trailed off as he sipped more of his wine.

 

Noctis took an ungraceful swig of his own wine; it was finally starting to taste good. "Right? Now we can just...live and do whatever," he drawled, ever the lightweight.

 

Ignis chuckled at his rose faced prince. The wine was getting to him quickly, and Ignis knew he'd be passing out early tonight. "How is your wine, Noct?"

 

"It's...yeah, it's pretty sorta alright. I mean, I don't _hate_ it anymore which is nice and makes it easier to drink." Noctis giggled at his own foolery, finishing his glass.

 

Ignis rose to take their plates as he chuckled more regarding the prince's behavior. His inexperience of the adult world only added to his charm. He watched as Noctis wandered to the kitchen to pour himself another glass, Ignis allowing one more. He himself was starting to feel a light tingling in his fingers. If Noctis was going to be drinking, Ignis should really stop; the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of the young prince.

 

Noctis wobbled over to the couch, patting the seat next to him in invitation. Ignis was drawn like a moth to a flame, and stopped rinsing the dishes to go and be near him. He brought his own glass, almost empty, and proceeded to finish it while watching the prince down his own completely. Ignis felt a warm numbness in his elbows and knees, which marked the official cut off point. 

 

Noctis however, was clearly intoxicated. His face was flushed, a loopy grin that kept growing, and his hands slightly frisky. He placed his arm behind Ignis and pulled him closer, his other hand moving to rest on Ignis' thigh. "Iggy...I think I have a thought," he spoke slowly, eyes half lidded and unfocused.

 

"Oh?" This he had to hear if his speech was already so impaired.

 

"I think...we should _totally_ fuck." The prince slurred while squeezing his thigh, nibbling on his earlobe.

 

Ignis eyes widened, "That sounds lovely, but perhaps another night?" Ignis fought hard to push down the temptation. This wasn't how he wanted it to happen. He wanted Noctis to not only remember it, but to be so completely aware, so lucid, that he could feel _every_ stimulation and sensation Ignis craved to give him.

 

"But I wanna...why-why not tonight?" Noctis asked, clearly stupified.

 

Ignis caressed his cheek tenderly, "Because you are drunk, my prince."

 

"Psh, wha? N-no I'm not; who gets drunk off of _wine_? Psh not me, I'm not even- _no_..." Noctis shook his head exaggeratedly, "Ask me anything!" he shouted, which was what Noctis demanded every time he got drunk. He figured if he answered a trivia question correctly, that there would be no logical reason to think he was drunk. 

 

Ignis held back a laugh, "Okay...what is 16 x 12?" he teased.

 

Noctis scrunched his eyebrows together, a scowl on his face, "Not math, Iggy, I couldn't answer that sober..."

 

"So you admit you're drunk?" Ignis chided playfully.

 

"No! I'm not, that was- I misspoke; what, like you've never done that," Noctis pouted, looking away.

 

Ignis turned his chin back to face him, "Alright," he whispered, "What day is it?" 

 

Noctis bit his lip in concentration, "Uh...It's Thursday, isn't it?" 

 

Ignis shook his head gently.

 

"Sunday?"

 

Another shake.

 

"Tuesday?" 

 

Ignis smiled as he nodded, "Well done,"

 

Noctis grinned, proud of himself, "See? Like I've never even _seen_ wine," he sighed.

 

Ignis giggled, "Yes, a true sobriety test, solved on the third guess certainly means completely sober."

 

Noctis' brows furrowed, "You're teasing me, aren't you?" He mumbled.

 

"Not at all. I'm quite proud of your C- in ' _Days of the Week_ '." He said, laughing.

 

Noctis couldn't help but giggle himself, as he leaned into Ignis and squeezed his shoulders tenderly, "So are we gonna do it?" 

 

Ignis pulled his hands away, "Not tonight; maybe Thursday, or Sunday." he giggled.

 

Noctis rolled his eyes but laughed all the same, "Okay, but can we still make out?"

 

"As long as you don't get your hopes up." Ignis teased.

 

"Psh, as _if_ ," Noctis mumbled as he brought his lips to Ignis'.

 

It was sloppy, messy, and perfect. Ignis could taste his wine on his tongue, chasing after it with his own. Noctis moaned into the kiss, loudly and without abandon, no doubt thanks to the alcohol. Ignis wrapped his arms around the prince, hands running through his silky hair, eliciting another moan. He could feel Noctis clawing through his shirt, desperate to get it off to feel skin. Ignis pulled away to kiss along his jaw, down to his neck, where he proceeded to add yet another hickey to his prince. He'd have to hide them better; as much pride swelled within him to know he was his, the whole basis of their relationship is that it's secret. Noctis moaned at the feeling of Ignis at his neck, causing Ignis to bite harder. His hands roamed across his chest, holding the collar down to grant him more access. The prince was completely pliant in his arms, boneless and moaning at the top of his lungs, restraint out the window. 

 

Ignis could feel Noctis hardening beneath him, which was enough of a wake up call. He quickly pulled away and looked down at the disheveled prince beneath him. He looked so beautiful, so aroused, and so perfect. "Hey, lets go to bed." 

 

Noctis eyes gleamed with hope, "Really? You mean it?" he drawled, pushing himself up on his shoulders shakily to get close to him.

 

Ignis smiled at his naïveté. "Yes. Let's go to sleep." 

 

Noctis groaned as he fell back onto the couch, "Iggy, I'm not even _tired_ ," he whined, throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

"You will be once we're laying down." He said as he lifted himself off the couch and offered a hand to Noctis.

 

Noctis peeked out from under his arm before sighing and grabbing hold of Ignis, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

 

Ignis kissed his forehead, "Come on, you'll thank me in the morning." 

 

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled as he let himself be steered towards his room.

 

Ignis had slept over a few times now, always with clothes on, of course. He would feel wrong leaving Noctis alone and drunk, even if he himself had been able to drive. He pushed the door to his room open and guided the wobbling prince to his bed. He made quick work of Noctis' shoes and jeans, replacing them with loose pajamas, eyes trying not to linger on his gorgeous body. He pulled back the covers and tucked Noctis in, and quickly went to the kitchen to grab him some water. "Here, this will help you not hate yourself in the morning," Ignis smiled.

 

Noctis groaned as he sat himself up to drink all of it. He yawned as he wiped his eyes, "I'm tired, Iggy,"

 

"I told you. Lucky for you, we're already in bed." Ignis chuckled.

 

Noctis looked around him, having been apparently unaware of his relocation, "Oh. Good," he yawned.

 

Ignis rolled his eyes and went around the bed to settle in beside him. He smiled as he felt the bed dip and found himself being embraced tightly by Noctis, who had wrapped himself around Ignis securely. 

 

"G'night, Iggy..." the prince sighed, his hand reaching to rest over Ignis' heart.

 

Ignis placed a kiss to his forehead before sighing contentedly, "Good night, Noctis." and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That 'Ask Me Anything' crap? Yeah, that's what I do when I'm beyond wasted XD  
> Hope you enjoyed the wittle fluff, I promise it'll get saucy soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is always there to help out his bashful little prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Gladio goodness, hurray!

****

Ignis awoke to warm breath ghosting across his face. His eyes opened to be met with the pleasant view of a slumbering prince, face inches from his. Ignis smiled; Noctis was so cute when he was asleep. His face seemed so calm, so relaxed. Ignis couldn't help himself as he reached up to caress that perfect face, running the back of his hand across his flawless cheekbone. The prince didn't even stir. Ignis pressed his palm flush to his cheek, before leaning in slowly to plant a kiss on his forehead through his messy bangs. Gods, how was he so _gorgeous?_ And how was Ignis so lucky to be able to indulge in his company, despite how forbidden their closeness was? Ignis sighed happily; Noctis had been right. This was all worth the risk. If they'd never opened up to each other like this, they would have never known how much they could love each other.

 

Noctis eyes fluttered as he stirred. His eyes opened slowly to reveal those beautiful sapphires, still hazed with sleep, but seeming to glow in the dim room. His gaze came into focus as his eyes landed on Ignis, a slow smile spreading across his lips, "Hi," he sighed happily, nuzzling closer.

 

Ignis chuckled, "Hi," he replied, as he always did. Noctis was fond of simple expressions of love, even if it was just a two lettered greeting. He scooted closer to the prince, sharing his warmth. "How's your head?"

 

"Mmmm, not too bad. I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Noctis sighed, rubbing his eyes.

 

"What, more that usual?" Ignis chided playfully, kissing the tip of his nose.

 

"Oh, a joke, how nice," Noctis grumbled, but he was smiling.

 

Ignis chuckled and brought the prince in for a tender kiss. His lips were soft and lazy, warm and sweet. He sighed as he heard Noctis let out a slight moan, reverberating through their kiss. He smiled as he pulled away, kissing Noctis' jaw, and down his neck as the prince tilted his head back, sighing in bliss. His arms wrapped around Ignis, pulling him even closer and wrapping his fingers in his honey brown hair. Ignis breathed hot air against his tender skin, relishing in the sweet sounds the prince was making. His kisses traveled farther down his neck, as he moved his hands under his shirt to caress his chest, delicate fingers brushing over his nipples. The prince sucked in a gasp at the new feeling, tugging on Ignis' hair in pleasure. Ignis smiled against his neck, happy to have found something else Noctis enjoyed. He could feel his arousal growing in his pants, deciding to slow things down before he wouldn't be able to stop. 

 

Ignis pulled away from the prince's neck, grinning at the state of him. Completely torn apart between ecstasy and disappointment at the abrupt end, knowing Ignis wouldn't continue, yet. Noctis groaned as he pulled Ignis down for a sloppy kiss, tongue thrusting into his mouth to claim some semblance of dominance. Ignis couldn't hold back a moan as he relished the hot velvet that assaulted his senses. Noctis bit his advisors' bottom lip roughly, grinning into their kiss, as he slowly pulled Ignis away by his hair, "You're such a tease," he whispered, eyes glazed over with lust, "Are you ever gonna make good on all of this?" 

 

"Very soon, I promise." Ignis whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. He wasn't totally sure Noctis understood everything their intercourse would entail. There was so much preparation, especially the first time, never mind deciding who would be the one receiving. 

 

"Iggy," Noctis whispered as he pulled Ignis down to lay next to him again, "I have kind of an awkward question," he mumbled, a slight rose tinting his cheeks.

 

"Oh?" Wow, could he tell what Ignis had been thinking? Were they really going to talk about this _now?_

 

"Have you ever...um...been with someone before?" Noctis whispered, suddenly unable to meet his emerald eyes.

 

_Oh._ So that's what this was about. "Yes, I have," Ignis said calmly, not sure how the prince would react. Would he be jealous? Curious? Disappointed?

 

"Oh...was it a guy?" he asked after a moment.

 

Ignis smiled at the bashful prince, "Yes, it was." 

 

Noctis hummed in thought. He seemed to be contemplating something. "Was it...nice?" he blushed deeper.

 

Ignis eyes widened, "It was. Noct, why the curiosity?" Did he feel insecure?

 

"No reason, really. Just wondering." he bluffed poorly.

 

Ignis went to hold his prince's soft face, "Noct. I don't want you to feel like we have something to compare to, because _nothing_ could ever compare to you." he whispered earnestly, eyes locked on to Noctis'.

 

Noctis eyes softened, his lips curling into a small smile, "Thanks, Iggy. I really don't mind, I don't want you to think I'm...being weird about it. But at the same time...I'm glad you'll be my first." he blushed a deep crimson, smile growing as he leaned his head against Ignis'.

 

Ignis' heart stopped. He couldn't believe how much that struck him to hear. It made everything they'd been doing feel that much more real, and nothing brought him more pride and joy than hearing Noctis happy to have Ignis be his first. His eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the closeness of his prince, his love, his other half, feeling the heat radiating off his cheeks. 

 

How was he so _lucky?_

 

 

 

 

Noctis tried to occupy his time as much as he could at home while he waited for Ignis to return. Noctis might be out of school for the summer, but Ignis still had council duty several times a week. He sighed as he set down his controller for the video game he'd been playing; nothing was keeping his mind off of Ignis. He wanted to do so much to him, to show him just how much he means to him, to love him in a way he thought he'd never have the capacity to feel for another person.

 

Noctis heard his phone buzz and he quickly sat up to check it, smile falling when it was only Gladio, asking him if he could come over. The prince punched in a lazy reply, lying and saying he was sick.

 

He fell back to lay against the floor. He didn't want anyone but Ignis to come over. Ever. He sighed when he checked his phone and read that Gladio was already downstairs and on his way up anyway. Noctis rolled his eyes; why ask someone if you can come over if you're already there and going in no matter what they say?

 

Moments later the front door was being knocked on, and Noctis forced himself up to his feet to answer it. He was met with a grinning Gladio, already working his way inside. "Sick, my ass. What, you're too busy for me or somethin'?" 

 

"Just didn't want you to try to put me to work or something." Noctis half lied, rolling his eyes at Gladio already scavenging through his pantry.

 

"Who, me? _Never,_ " he joked, eyes brightening when he found some Cup Noodles.

 

"What're you doing here, then? Besides eating all of my food," Noctis sighed, leaning against the counter.

 

Gladio grinned as he filled the small cup with boiled water from the dispenser, "Like Iggy doesn't cook for you every meal," he chided as he leaned against the counter opposite of the prince, waiting for his ramen to cook.

 

"Do you see him here now?" Noctis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"Exactly. That's why I'm here," Gladio chuckled.

 

"What do you want?" Noctis said dryly.

 

"Ease up man, I'm here to help you. Look, you guys still haven't done anything _dirty_ yet, right?" Gladio asked nonchalantly as he rummaged around for a fork.

 

Noctis blushed but tried to hide his embarrassment, "No, why?" 

 

"Well, you want to, right? And I'm sure that makes you a little nervous," Gladio grinned.

 

"What's your point, Gladio?" Noctis said exasperated. 

 

"Do you want some advice?" he smiled as he stirred his noodles.

 

Oh, not _this_ again. Noctis was certain Gladio actually _did_ have experience in that department unlike Prompto, but not with men. "What, 'don't get him pregnant'?" Noctis sighed.

 

Gladio's eyes narrowed, but he was still smiling, "Cocky little shit. I can give you advice to use on a guy, you know. Just because I haven't done it to a guy, doesn't mean I haven't had what does feel nice done to me before." 

 

Noctis' eyes widened slightly. That did make _some_ sense...right? If someone had had a good blowjob before, they'd be able to say what about it made it good. "Fair point," he said slowly, "And?"

 

"Don't use your teeth, ever." he said through a mouthful of noodles.

 

Noctis dragged his palm down his face, "Okay, thanks for the obvious," he sighed as he shoved himself away from the counter.

 

"Noct, listen. I ain't finished yet." he chuckled.

 

Oh Gods, of course he wasn't. Noctis shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for more redundancy, "Okay."

 

"The underside is more sensitive than people give it credit for. Use your hand to grab what you can't fit in your mouth," he paused to slurp down broth, snapping his fingers, "And don't forget the balls; they're not there to look _pretty,_ after all."

 

Noctis wanted to die right there. He was blushing so much he could feel his face on fire, and Gladio's giggling wasn't helping. He held his face hidden in his hands, shaking his head back and forth as Gladio continued. The prince could admit that at least some of the information was new to him, and never would have occurred to him, but the more Gladio went on, the more he wanted to melt into the floor. When Gladio finally stopped torturing him with his talking, Noctis peeked up between his fingers, "Done?"

 

Gladio was finishing his ramen, not looking the least bit fazed from having told the heir to the throne how to give a guy _head._ "That depends. Any questions?" he grinned and chuckled to himself.

 

"Gods, no." Noctis sighed as he went to sit in the dining room, before his embarrassment and pride ebbed away enough to allot room for one question that had been bothering him, "Gladio..."

 

"Yeah?" Gladio called, throwing his garbage away and coming round the counter to lean on the arm of the couch.

 

Noctis looked away, unable to meet his eyes, "What if...what if he doesn't enjoy it? What if...he's had so much better, and it's all he can think about?" he mumbled.

 

Gladio's eyes widened, "Noct. He's going to enjoy it, I promise. And trust me, he'll only ever think of you. Like, ever." he said evenly, wanting to banish the prince's fears of inadequacy.

 

Noctis couldn't help but smile at his words. It was comforting, even if he might be wrong. "Thanks, Gladio. For everything." he whispered softly.

 

Gladio smiled warmly at the prince, "Anytime, Princess. Give him hell, alright?" he laughed as he pushed himself off the couch to head for the hallway.

 

Noctis chuckled after him, following him to the door to see him out, "Sure thing," 

 

"Noct." Gladio stopped in the doorway, turning around to face the prince.

 

"Yeah?" Noctis asked cautiously.

 

"Swallowing is _super_ flattering," Gladio grinned as he began laughing loudly.

 

" _Get out,_ " Noctis sighed as he shoved the giggling Gladio out and shut the door.

 

Okay, so that was all unexpected. Noctis sighed as he went back to sit on the couch, trying to devise exactly how he was supposed to do all of this. Ignis would be home soon, and Noctis decided they'd waited long enough. He swallowed down his fear, trying to focus on what Ignis had told him that morning, that nothing could compare to him. Noctis smiled despite himself, eager to show Ignis that he felt the same way about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh sheeeeeit incoming porny goodness! Next chapter!   
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where porn finally starts to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh uh, warning, secksie things inbound!

Ignis left the palace as quickly as he could, eager to get home to his prince. He'd been thinking about him all day, even during the meetings. He wasn't proud of his near addled mind, but he couldn't help himself either. His world had always revolved around Noctis, but now it was like Noctis _was_ his entire world. 

 

As soon as he got into the Regalia, he sent him a quick text saying he was on his way home. Before he'd even buckled himself in, Noctis had replied that he had a surprise for him. That's...interesting. Ignis smiled and sent another saying he'd be home in 20 minutes (when it usually took 30).

 

Ignis started the car and pulled out of the garage, eager to see what sort of surprise was waiting for him from the prince.

 

 

 

 

Noctis took a deep breath. Okay, this was it. Even if all they did was a blowjob, Noctis couldn't contain how excited he was to go further in their conquests of each other. He had to stop himself from pacing back and forth, forcing himself to sit on his hands so he wouldn't wring them out beyond recognition. 

 

It wasn't long before he heard the front door unlocking, springing to his feet to run to meet him. Ignis was still shutting the door behind him when Noctis had tackled him against the door, holding him so tightly as if he'd disappear, pressing sweet kisses to his neck. 

 

"Well, _hello,_ Noctis," Ignis laughed as he wrapped his arms around the prince, "Miss me or something?" 

 

Noctis just nuzzled against his neck, giving him a gentle bite and kissing it, "Was it obvious?" he joked lightly, giggling against his neck.

 

"Not at all; _very_ aloof," Ignis chuckled as he pulled Noctis away to kiss him deeply. He tasted of sweets, as if all he'd had to eat was candy all day. 

 

Noctis smiled into the kiss, letting out a light moan against his lips when he felt those hands on his waist, pulling him closer. "Do you want your surprise now or later?" he whispered huskily, gazing into those emerald eyes he loved so much. 

 

Ignis smiled back at him, brushing stray bangs out of his eyes, "Whenever you want, Noct," 

 

Noctis hummed as he leaned forward to kiss his neck sensually. "Probably after dinner then," 

 

Ignis chuckled, "Very well, what should we eat?"

 

"Something quick," Noctis whispered immediately. 

 

Wrapping his arms tighter around the prince, Ignis smiled against his neck. Whatever this surprise was, he was very excited for Ignis to receive it. "Alright. I'm sure I can whip something up quickly," he chuckled, kissing his neck.

 

Noctis grinned, "Great, let me know if you need any help," he sighed as he kissed him one last time before pulling him into the apartment.

 

Ignis let himself be led inside, smiling to himself at his enamored prince. They stopped in the kitchen, Ignis reaching up into the pantry to grab down ingredients for some sandwiches, deciding that would be light and quick enough. Apparently Noctis agreed because he was rubbing his back and whispering _'Perfect'_ in his ear. Ignis just grinned.

 

Noctis pulled away to give Ignis room to work, not hiding his approval when Ignis had to bend over to reach deep into the fridge, giving his backside a quick squeeze, loving the way Ignis let out a light groan. Noctis grinned wickedly; this would be _fun._

 

Ignis quickly fixed their sandwiches, not even bothering to put lettuce on the prince's, knowing he'd just pick it off and waste it. Now and then Noctis would run a warm hand down his back, igniting ever nerve in his body at the feeling. He turned around to try to find plates, only to be met with a grinning prince, who grabbed his face to kiss him deeply. Ignis just moaned into the kiss when Noctis gave his hair a light tug, grinding his hips against his. The prince couldn't keep his hands off of him, and he didn't want him to. Ignis guided them to the counter, pushing Noctis against it while he ravaged his mouth. Noctis was letting out these sweet, deep moans that went straight to Ignis' growing arousal, needing to feel more of him. He ran his hands down his shirt, pulling up the hem to give access to that taut warm skin underneath. Noctis broke the kiss to throw his head back, moaning loudly when Ignis brushed his fingers across his nipples, loving how undone the prince was becoming. Ignis took the opportunity to kiss down his neck, giving him light bites in between, moaning when he felt Noctis working to unbutton his shirt. 

 

Ignis pulled away, pressing his forehead against Noctis', staring into his eyes through his half lidded ones, "If we keep this up, I won't be able to stop," he panted.

 

Noctis just gave him a warm smile, "Good, I don't want you to," he sighed as he got the last button free, running his hands up and down his chest, eliciting deep moans from Ignis. 

 

Without a word, Ignis picked Noctis up, grateful he had the mind to wrap his legs around him tightly. The prince was giggling like a schoolgirl when he felt Ignis carrying him to the couch, dinner forgotten. Ignis laid him down on the couch, pushing him down with his body as he kissed him hard. Noctis was moaning loudly, raking his hands through his hair, each light tug he gave being reciprocated with a bite to his lower lip. Ignis ran his hands down his chest to tug his shirt up and over his head, before he shrugged his own opened shirt off, taking the opportunity to remove his glasses and set them on the side table before leaning back down to kiss him deeply, moaning when their bare chests met. 

 

Noctis felt his mind unraveling quickly. If he didn't take control soon, he'd be too far gone to give Ignis his surprise. Noctis pushed Ignis' chest gently, Ignis immediately ceasing, worried he'd gone too far. Noctis was panting heavily, "Hey...sit back," he gasped, wiping sweat from his brow.

 

Ignis' brows raised slightly before he complied, removing himself from the prince to sit back against the couch. His eyes widened when he saw Noctis rise off the couch to sit between his knees, "Noct?" he whispered, before the prince rose to kiss him hard, not relenting until Ignis was moaning into his mouth, his hand wandering down his chest to play with the button of his slacks. 

 

Noctis continued to kiss Ignis until he was senseless, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down slightly, allowing him to reach a hand in to grasp his erection fully. Ignis pulled away with a light hiss, face flushed and eyes shut tight. Noctis grinned as he kissed down his chest, lingering on his nipples when he felt Ignis grip his bare shoulders tightly. Noctis trailed the kisses farther south to meet his hand, pulling down his pants farther to give him more access to his already weeping erection. Noctis took in the sight of him, his flushed body, eyes half lidded and gazing down at him, coherent thoughts out the window. Perfect. Noctis gave him one last smile before he leaned down to lick along the underside of his member, relishing the way Ignis let out a loud moan already. Noctis swirled his tongue along the tip, tasting precome on his tongue, not disliking it as much as he'd thought he would. 

 

The prince brought his free hand to Ignis' balls, massaging them gently, gauging his reaction before he took him fully into his mouth, feeling a hand immediately grasp onto his hair to tug tightly, a loud, wanton moan escaping Ignis. He tried to focus on everything Gladio had told him: he kept his teeth hidden as much as possible, only took in as much as he could fit with his hand working the rest, hollowing his cheeks and working with his tongue. Judging by Ignis' reactions, he was doing well so far. Noctis tasted more precome at the tip, moaning against him when he felt the hand in his hair tightening. He found a nice rhythm, bobbing his head up and down with his hand echoing his movements, his other hand massaging his balls, feeling them start to tighten. 

 

" _Noctis..._ " Ignis panted. He couldn't believe the Crown Prince was going down on him, and that he was doing so well. He knew he couldn't last much longer, not with the sight of Noctis on him, peeking up through those bangs to stare into his eyes. When he felt Noctis moan against him, he nearly lost control, "Noct, I-"

 

Noctis pulled away, tongue still resting on his head, hand still pumping him, " _Ignis..._ " he sighed before taking him back into his mouth, moaning hard against him.

 

Ignis' vision spotted as he came hard down the prince's throat, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave, moaning loudly when he felt Noctis swallowing around him.

 

Hot, thick come shot into Noctis' mouth, as he forced his gag reflex down so that he could swallow it all. It was salty and sticky, but when he looked up to see how much Ignis was enjoying it, he smiled around him and moaned as he swallowed every drop, pulling away to lick along him up and down. Noctis pulled away licking his lips, smiling when he saw Ignis moan, "Was it okay?" he panted.

 

Ignis leaned forward to pull Noctis into a heated kiss, not flinching when he tasted himself on his tongue. "It was _perfect,_ Noct." he whispered, heart melting when he saw Noctis blushing.

 

In one swift movement, Ignis pushed Noctis down to lay on the floor, hovering over him and kissing him passionately, using the hand he wasn't using to hold himself up to deftly unbutton the prince's jeans, swallowing his moans when he wrapped his hand around the prince's erection. Noctis threw his head back and moaned loudly when Ignis traced a thumb over his already slick slit, beyond excited that he would give the Crown Prince his first blowjob. Ignis trailed kisses down his smooth chest, taking a nipple between his teeth and breathing hot air across the prince's chest, Ignis getting hard again at the sound of Noctis in pure ecstasy.

 

Ignis worked his way down, pulling the prince's jeans off completely, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, hands running up his thighs to tug his boxers down slightly to give him ample room to pleasure his prince. Ignis gripped him firmly, licking across his head before taking him into his mouth.

 

Noctis' eyes shot open as he moaned loudly. This was nothing like he'd ever experienced with himself. He was a teenager, of course he'd masturbated before, but nothing he'd ever done would ever compare to the feeling of being in Ignis' hot mouth. Noctis groaned when he felt Ignis lick along his balls, that skilled hand still working him up and down, thumbing his slit, moans reverberating through his whole body. Noctis saw stars; he'd only been moderately interested in sex before he fell for Ignis, but now he understood why people did it all the time and could even become addicted. It was beyond amazing, and this wasn't even real sex yet. 

 

Noctis ran a hand down to grip Ignis' hair tightly, feeling the head of his erection hitting the back of his throat, moaning when he felt Ignis swallow around him. There was no way he could last much longer. "Iggy, I'm-ah!" he gasped when Ignis licked him up slowly, emerald eyes meeting his in the dim apartment.

 

Noctis had to bite back a scream as he came hard into Ignis' mouth, coming undone at the feeling of Ignis swallowing all of him, taking him deep into his throat as he pumped more and more of himself down it as he rode out his orgasm. Noctis' back had arched off the floor, hand in Ignis' hair tightening as he moaned. He looked up to see Ignis pulling off of him slowly, mouth still open with come coating his tongue, before he swallowed the last of it down, grinning when he heard Noctis moan at the sight. 

 

Noctis couldn't speak, couldn't stand, so all he could do was gesture with his head for Ignis to lean up to kiss him deeply. He tasted himself still on his tongue, but he was too far in bliss to mind. Ignis moaned against him when their naked members brushed together as they made out on the floor, Noctis already grinding his hips up to meet Ignis'. Noctis groaned when he felt Ignis' erection twitch against his, wanting to be surrounded by him till the day he died.

 

Ignis slowed their kisses, biting Noctis' lower lip as he pulled away, resting his forehead against his as they both gasped for air. 

 

Noctis was grinning like a madman, chest heaving as he panted. "That was...amazing." he sighed as he gave a breathy chuckle. 

 

Ignis laughed against him between pants, kissing him gently. "It was," he whispered as he rolled off of him to lay beside him. 

 

Noctis was already rolling onto his side to wrap a leg around Ignis, resting his head against his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly return to normal. 

 

Ignis wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer, sighing into his hair as they both began to relax. 

 

"Iggy..." Noctis whispered, unsure if he should even say what he was about to.

 

"Yes, Noct?" Ignis hummed into his hair.

 

Noctis swallowed hard, "I...I love you." he mumbled, already embarrassed and worried he'd just ruined everything for getting so sappy and heavy after fooling around. He felt Ignis' breath hitch, before his chin was pulled up to look him in the eyes.

 

"Noctis...I love you too." he smiled as he kissed him tenderly, heart swelling when he heard Noctis sigh in happiness.

 

Noctis smiled against his lips, kissing him sweetly before he returned his head to his chest, letting out a content sigh when he felt Ignis tracing patterns along his back, being careful to avoid his scar that he was so self conscious about.

 

Ignis couldn't believe what his life had become. Of course they'd both known that they'd loved each other, but to finally hear and say it aloud was otherworldly. He was in love with the prince, and the prince was in love with him. Everything was beyond perfect, and Ignis pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'awwww, and here I was going to wait to upload this one for a whole 'nother week, but then I was like, 'hm, I think anyone who's been reading this has waited long enough for a little smut'  
> so here you are! Hope it wasn't awful, comments always appreciated! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noctis' bros get all the juicy details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllllo! With another Saturday comes more chapters! Hope you enjoy~

"Well?" Gladio asked casually, drawing a card from Prompto, and setting down a new pair on the table. 

 

"Well, what?" Noctis asked, trying to sound casual and nonchalant, failing to do so as Prompto drew one of his cards. 

 

"How'd it go?" Gladio grinned as Noctis grabbed one of his cards.

 

Prompto smiled and nudged Noctis, "Didja have _fun_?" he grinned, apparently already filled in to what happened last night.

 

Noctis blushed but smiled as he reorganized his cards, "Yeah, it was...really nice."

 

"Just nice?" Gladio teased as he held his cards out for Prompto.

 

"Okay, okay, it was amazing." Noctis sighed, taking a card from Prompto's hand.

 

"Awwww, our prince is so in love," Prompto drawled, ecstatic that Noctis was so happy.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis sighed, but he was grinning.

 

"Was everything I told you helpful, or what?" Gladio chuckled as he pulled a card from Noctis' dwindling deck, setting down yet another pair.

 

"Yes, you're a true expert in blowjob techniques." Noctis hummed.

 

"Whoa, you _are_?" Prompto exclaimed as he drew a card from Gladio, his poker face mediocre at best. 

 

Gladio's brows furrowed at Prompto, "Of course I am. I consider myself to be very knowledgeable in such things,"   


 

Noctis shook his head, "I won't deny that it was helpful," he said as he drew another card from Prompto, finally making a pair. 

 

"Well good, I'm glad you and Ignis are enjoying yourselves," Prompto smiled at the prince, eyes twinkling.

 

"Yeah, we really are. I...told him I loved him last night..." Noctis mumbled, holding his deck out to Gladio.

 

"And?" Gladio said slowly as he took a card.

 

"He loves me too." Noctis blushed deeper, surprised that he was so willing to share the extent of their relationship. Maybe it was because he was in the presence of the only people that could ever know? Might as well have them know everything. 

 

"Well _duh_ , of course he does. He's always loved you, Noct," Prompto grinned, taking another card from Gladio.

 

"I guess he has." Noctis sighed contentedly, drawing a card from Prompto.

 

"That's a no brainer." Gladio paused as he debated which of Noctis' cards to take, finally grabbing one and making his last pair, his own hand free.

 

Noctis hummed happily, drawing one of Prompto's last cards, getting stuck with the Old Maid herself and watching helplessly as Prompto drew his other card, leaving him the loser. 

 

"Better luck next time, dude," Prompto grinned as he leaned back, happy that he hadn't lost for once.

 

Noctis smiled despite himself, "Yeah, good game," he chuckled as he rose from his seat.

 

"What, you're leaving already?" Prompto whined.

 

Gladio just smirked, "Lover Boy has gotta get back home," he laughed.

 

Noctis blushed but grinned back, "Yeah, I do. Iggy'll be home soon," 

 

Prompto huffed, "Fine, just don't forget about us, okay?"

 

"How could I?" Noctis smiled as he nudged Prompto's shoulder.

 

"See you, Prince Charmless," Gladio yawned.

 

Noctis laughed, "Nice, see you."

 

Prompto gave him a sly wink as he waved him farewell, noticing that the prince was still blushing.

 

 

 

 

Ignis moaned into his hand, trying to stifle his loud sounds of lust as the prince sucked him off. His eyes squeezed shut when he felt Noctis swirl his tongue along the head, biting his lip when he felt him moan against him. "Noct..." 

 

Noctis bobbed his head up and down vigorously, proud that his gag reflex was already more tolerant. He hollowed his cheeks as he took Ignis as far down his throat as he could bear, moaning and loving the way he could feel Ignis' cock twitch in his mouth. It wasn't long before Noctis felt hot come shooting down his throat, feeling Ignis' grip in his hair tighten almost painfully, pulling out to show him his mouth full of come before swallowing it all and grinning at him. Noctis watched as Ignis moaned loudly at the sight, his face flushed and eyes half lidded. The prince smiled at his undone advisor, "Feel good?" 

 

Ignis panted, sweat across his forehead matting his bangs to his skin, "The understatement of the century," he sighed, pulling Noctis up to straddle his lap, tugging on his neck to pull him into deep, wet kisses.

 

Noctis grinned into the kiss, moaning when he felt Ignis run his hands down his back to rest on his rear, giving it a tender squeeze. Noctis pulled his head back to sigh, grinding down onto Ignis, "Iggy...I...I _need_ you," he panted, eyes unfocused and lips parted.

 

Ignis pulled him down for more kisses, skilled tongue working over the prince's before pulling away while nibbling his lip, "Noct...I don't know if we should-"

 

"Why? We both clearly want to," he panted as he ground their erections together, loving the light friction his boxers gave him.

 

"Yes, but...Noctis, you need to understand exactly what it entails," Ignis sighed as his head rolled back to rest on the couch, pleasure clouding his thoughts.

 

"Your dick is going in my ass; got it," Noctis said flatly, biting down gently on Ignis' neck. 

 

Ignis couldn't suppress a deep moan at the thought of taking the prince hard against his bed, body covered in sweat, eyes glazed over with lust, hair tousled and lips parted with moans, "Noct, not tonight," Ignis managed to pant, already regretting not just throwing Noctis down onto the floor to make him his.

 

Noctis pulled away with a sigh, "Then _when_ , Iggy?" He was so tired of waiting; he thought opening the blowjob door would tide him over, but all it did was make him even more aroused. He needed to feel Ignis inside him, feel him pant into his ear as he thrust deep into him.

 

"We're not going to _schedule it_ , Noct," Ignis sighed, gently massaging the prince's rear, "But I suppose I could pick up everything we'll need tomorrow." 

 

Noctis grinned as he rubbed against Ignis hard, leaning forward to bite his ear, "Sounds good," he whispered.

 

Ignis' eyes rolled back at the sound of Noctis' voice in his ear. It was already so deep and velvety; puberty hadn't tormented him long. Ignis reached a hand between them to grab the prince's weeping erection, giving it a firm squeeze and light tug when he felt Noctis bite down on his ear, moaning loudly. Ignis thumbed the slit, spreading his precome over the head, his heart bursting when he saw Noctis pull away to arch his back. Ignis grabbed Noctis by the waist, turning him so he was laying back on the couch with Ignis hovering over him, rubbing their erections together between his hand, losing his mind at the sight of Noctis biting his lip and throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

Ignis smirked before leaning down to breathe hot air over his ear, grip tightening around him, "I promise it will be worth the wait, love," he panted, biting down his neck to worship his chest. 

 

Noctis' mind and body melted together, leaving no room for any other thoughts or feelings but for Ignis' touches. He could vaguely hear himself moaning, probably far too loud, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Hearing Ignis promise him the world, call him love...it was enough for Noctis to lose himself completely. "Ignis..!" He moaned loudly as he arched his back and came all over Ignis' hand and his stomach. Noctis moved his arm from his eyes to see Ignis bringing a finger to his chin to collect the stray come that had landed there, before licking it clean and continuing to clean the prince's chest. Noctis moaned at the feeling of Ignis' tongue working him over, swiping up every drop of himself.

 

Ignis pulled away, still licking his lips and smirking, "You're so messy, Noct," he chuckled, kissing his forehead.

 

Noctis gave him a breathy laugh, "Can't help it," he sighed, pulling Ignis down to hold him close. 

 

Ignis adjusted his head to rest under Noctis' chin, loving the feeling of his rising and falling chest beneath him, before they both fell into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHERE SMUT FINALLY HAPPENS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooong chapter!  
> Language warning, like, more than usual.  
> Oh, also smut <3

Ignis tapped his chin at the selection before him. There were certainly a plethora of choices regarding lube alone; from different brands to several flavors. Ignis hummed as he grabbed two different flavors of the same brand, one he knew he liked and another he knew the prince would like. He strode up to the counter to make his purchase, trying not to make too much eye contact lest he be recognized by some slim chance as an acquaintance of the Crown Prince. Not many Insomnians really knew what even Noctis looked like, let alone that Ignis existed, but he'd rather not risk the one time someone does recognize him to be when he's in a sex shop buying copious amounts of lubricant.

 

Ignis left the small shop in a hurry,  entering the Regalia and starting the engine as he texted the prince that he was on his way home. Moments later his phone was ringing. 

 

"What, Noct?" he sighed as he continued to buckle himself in.

 

"Did you get the lube?" He spoke quickly.

 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back another sigh, "Yes, Noctis. I didn't forget."

 

"Okay. I just didn't want you to come home from having meetings all day and then not be able to fuck me because you forgot to buy lube." He heard Noctis eating something loud and crunchy, acting so nonchalant about it all.

 

"Yes, Noct. That would be the end of me, I'm sure." 

 

"Exactly," 

 

Ignis dragged his palm down his face, "Anything else?"

 

He could hear the prince crunching away on something, "Mmm, nope, I guess not. Hurry home, love you."

 

Ignis smiled, face warm, "I love you too, Noctis. I'll see you soon." 

 

He heard the prince giggle, "Mmkay, bye,"

 

Ignis shook his head at his goofy in love prince. He could scarcely believe that Noctis found him so worth the risk. For so long, Ignis had kept his feelings for the prince locked away, never intending to act on them, let alone think of them, and here he was, on his way home from buying lube so that he could finally make love to him. Ignis smiled as he left the parking lot, eager to get home to Noctis and love him like he'd wanted to for too long. 

 

 

 

Noctis was still grinning at his phone like an idiot. His heart was racing; it was finally going to happen. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but he knew that as soon as he saw Ignis, he'd feel at ease. Ignis had always had that effect on him, long before they were close to intimate. Noctis bit his lip at the thought of Ignis hovering over him, sweat on his brow as he moved inside him-

 

Noctis gulped hard. He wasn't entirely sure how it was all going to happen. He knew it would be somewhat painful; he'd never tried anything with his ass while he'd masturbated before. He didn't even know what it would feel like, just that he wanted Ignis to be as one with him as possible. 

 

He rose from his seat on the couch, trying not to pace. He needed to be relaxed, he knew that, but the anticipation was literally killing him. Ignis had briefly mentioned before that the times he'd been with men had been amazing, but what if Noctis wasn't any good? He'd never watched porn; other people being naked and intimate wasn't something that had allure to him, but it also meant he had no idea what real sex was like, let alone between two men. Gods, what if he did something so stupid, that even Ignis would balk?

 

Before he could convince himself to look anything up on his phone, he heard the front door open and close. Noctis quickly ran to the hall, in nothing but his boxers and a loose t-shirt, grinning ear to ear, "Oh thank Gods, I thought you'd never-" he stopped dead in his tracks, blushing deeply and smile dissipating.

 

"Hello, son," The King smiled at him, "Being properly dressed too much trouble, I take it?"

 

"Dad, what're you doing here?" Noctis wanted to throw up. 

 

"A father can't surprise his son? What, are you doing something you shouldn't be?" Regis clicked his tongue as he made his way past the dumbfounded prince to the living room.

 

_Not yet_ , Noctis thought to himself. "Dad, you can't just show up with no warning-"

 

"And why is that?" The King chided gently as he sat himself down on the sofa.

 

Noctis cringed at the thought of what he and Ignis had been doing on that very spot not even a day ago, "It's _rude_." He stated firmly.

 

The King let out a warm, hearty laugh, that under different circumstances, would've actually been comforting to the prince, "I see. Well, do forgive my... _impoliteness_." He chuckled.

 

Noctis groaned, "Dad, what is it? You never just 'drop by'. What's going on?" 

 

"I simply wanted to ensure that my son was well. I know school has been out for awhile, but you've yet to visit the palace. So, I thought I'd come see you, instead." The King smiled, as if everything he'd said was reason enough to barge into his teenager son's home. 

 

"I'm great; can we do this later?" Noctis said quickly. 

 

Regis just sighed, "Am I really such a disturbance, Noct? What else do you have planned?" 

 

Before Noctis could answer with a dismissive lie, he paled when he heard the front door open. _Oh, Gods._

 

"Noct, I do hope you've enjoyed walking while you've been able to, because-" Ignis entered the living room and nearly dropped his bag, "Your Majesty!" He yelped, adjusting his glasses and bowing low.

 

The King had an eyebrow raised at the sight of his son breathing heavily and getting paler by the second. "Ah, Ignis. Good to see you."

 

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty," Ignis said quickly, a fine bead of sweat already appearing above his brow.

 

"Tell me; _why_ would my son have difficulty walking?" Regis said calmly and slowly.

 

Ignis looked like he was going to be sick. Noctis had turned to stone. This wasn't really happening, right?

 

The King rose from his seat on the sofa, walking slowly to stand before Ignis, "Well?"

 

"Dad-"

 

The King silenced the prince with a wave of his hand.

 

Ignis looked down to the floor. This was it. The moment his execution would be decided. He took a deep breath, "Your Majesty, I-"

 

"We were going to drink, Dad," Noctis spat quickly, eyes glued to the floor.

 

Regis tore his gaze from Ignis to his son, "Is that so?"

 

"Yes, Your Majesty," Ignis whispered, barely audible.

 

"We were going to get completely shitfaced, and yeah, I wasn't going to be able to walk anymore," Noctis sighed, feigning disappointment at being caught.

 

Regis' eyes narrowed, "I see. Well, I'm afraid I must intervene. I can't have the Crown Prince die of alcohol poisoning, after all." He spoke low.

 

Noctis looked up at his father, "Fine, I get it." He sighed as he grabbed the bag from Ignis, whose eyes widened comically, "I'll go grab everything," Noctis groaned as he took the bag to the kitchen.

 

Ignis stared after him wide eyed, pure disbelief on his features.

 

"Ignis." 

 

"Your Majesty," he mumbled quickly, turning to bow low. 

 

"I'm disappointed in you. You know my son is too young to be indulging in such things. I wanted to believe you knew better."

 

Ignis nodded slowly, shame coating his features that it wasn't a complete lie that he'd given the prince alcohol before.

 

"However, seeing as how this is only the first time I've ever come close to scolding you, and it is not something completely unexpected of boys your age, I'm willing to overlook it, so long as it does not happen again." The King said with an air of finality, as if the world's rotation had been restored. 

 

Ignis looked up to his King, "Yes, Your Majesty. It won't happen again." 

 

Regis just smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "Good, good."

 

Noctis returned with a clanking bag of booze, "Here. Or do you want me to dump them down a drain so I can feel a sense of accomplishment?" He sighed.

 

The King just smiled at him, "No, I do believe that would be far too wasteful," he grabbed the bag, pulling out a half-empty bottle of the Insomnian wine, "Especially for wines so _expensive._ " he chuckled as he placed the red wine back in the bag.

 

Noctis just rolled his eyes, "Well, enjoy." 

 

Regis smiled, "Don't be so crass; I was busted for the same thing at my age."

 

Both Ignis' and Noctis' eyes widened, "Really?" They said in unison. 

 

"Of course. Where do you think you get this mischievous behavior?" The King chuckled, seemingly amused with himself, "Well, I'd best be off; I do believe I've interfered enough for one night." he sighed as he strolled casually to the front door.

 

Noctis and Ignis lumbered after him slowly, still counting their lucky stars.

 

"Oh, and one more thing," the King sighed as he turned around to face them.

 

They both stood upright.

 

"Noct, if you don't want me or anyone else barging in while you're in nothing but your underwear, try _locking_ the door." he smiled kindly, chuckling to himself.

 

"Try _knocking_ first, Dad," Noctis sighed.

 

The King just grinned, "Good night, boys," he chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

 

Ignis let out a gasp for air as he leaned against the wall, hand reaching up to run through his hair, "Oh Gods. That was far too close," he whispered as Noctis locked the door.

 

"That's an understatement." Noctis sighed as he strode over to Ignis, cupping his cheek, "Of all the times you come in saying shit like _that_..."

 

Ignis let out a breathy laugh, leaning into the prince's hand, "Well, that won't ever be happening again." 

 

Noctis just giggled, pulling him in for a tender kiss. He sighed against him as he pushed himself closer to him.

 

Ignis moaned lightly into the kiss, before pulling away to rest his forehead against his, "I must admit, I'm proud of your quick thinking, Noct."

 

"I learned from the best," he chuckled as he kissed him again.

 

"Why was the King here, anyway?" Ignis asked suspiciously.

 

"Checking up on his son. I hadn't visited him since school got out, so obviously I'm getting into trouble," he sighed.

 

"Ah, I see." Ignis hummed as he let out another heavy breath, life still flashing before his eyes.

 

"So...are you still planning on ruining my ability to walk?" Noctis whispered with a wink. 

 

Ignis smiled, "In a bit, I still need to accept that I'm still alive," 

 

Noctis just grinned, grinding himself against him, "I'm sure I can make you feel _alive_ , Iggy," he whispered huskily, eyes half lidded as he bit his lip. 

 

Ignis moaned at the feeling of Noctis grinding into him. The fact that they'd almost been caught only seemed to arouse the prince further, and Ignis wasn't complaining. Ignis grabbed Noctis' face and kissed him hard, moaning at the feeling of the prince's tongue on his. He shifted their positions to pin Noctis to the wall, holding his arms over his head, swallowing his moans. 

 

"Ignis..." Noctis gasped between steamy kisses.

 

Ignis pulled away to kiss down his neck, "My Prince..." he sighed, loving the way Noctis writhed beneath him. 

 

"Ignis, please- ah!" he cried out when Ignis bit down on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark. Noctis wrapped a leg around him, trying to get him even closer. He moaned when he felt Ignis' hands work their way under his loose shirt, running across his stomach and scratching lightly. "Ignis, I can't..." he gasped, unable to stand it anymore.

 

Ignis licked at the bruise that was slowly forming on the prince's neck, "Tell me what you want, love," he whispered, pushing his knee between Noctis' thighs to give him something to grind down on.

 

"I need you, Ignis," he sighed and threw his head back, moaning loudly when he felt Ignis playing with the hem of his boxers, "Gods, I need you inside me," 

 

Ignis grinned against his neck, "As you wish, Your Highness," he teased as he hoisted the prince to hook around his waist, carrying him the short distance to his bedroom, before falling onto the bed with Noctis on top of him. 

 

Noctis pulled away from Ignis to rip his shirt off, glad to see Ignis already working on his own. Noctis grinned as he heard the last button pop open, pulling the long sleeves off of him. He could see Ignis smiling in the dark, could feel his body heat against his own. Noctis leaned down to plant kisses along his chest, working his way down to his pants before unbuttoning them to pull them off, his lips pressing hard kisses against the growing bulge in Ignis' boxers.

 

Ignis hissed at the feeling of Noctis palming him through his boxers, head rolling back in bliss. His eyes snapped open only seconds later, "Wait, Noct,"

 

"Iggy, I swear to _Gods_ -"

 

"No, not that, what did you do with the lube?" Ignis panted.

 

Noctis pulled away, looking sheepish, "Oh, they're in the fridge."

 

Ignis gave a light chuckle, "We'll be needing those," 

 

"Okay, gimme a sec," Noctis grinned before pushing himself up to run to the kitchen, returning quickly with two bottles of lube, "Which one?"

 

"Whichever catches your fancy, Noct," he leaned up to rest on his elbows, taking in Noctis' shirtless chest in the dim room.

 

Noctis smiled as he tossed one to the floor and handed the other to Ignis, "This one, then."

 

Ignis just grinned, happy that his hunch that the prince would like the fruitier flavors had been correct. He quickly opened the lid and gestured Noctis over with a crook of his finger.

 

Noctis was drawn to him like a magnet, moving to straddle him as he leaned down to kiss him hard. He could feel Ignis' cock against his own, his hands moving down to tug at his boxers. He giggled at being lifted up as Ignis arched his back to remove them, before he felt himself being rolled to the side to lay on the bed, his own boxers being pulled off shortly after. Ignis kissed along his neck, hand working his weeping cock, Noctis already threatening to come undone. He was pulled from the edge to the sound of a lid closing, the faint smell of cherries in the air. He looked up to see Ignis rubbing his fingers together, mischief in his eyes.

 

"You'll tell me if anything hurts?" Ignis whispered.

 

Noctis nodded, "Yeah, just do it." 

 

Ignis slowly placed a slick finger to the prince's entrance, teasing the muscle, before he felt Noctis pull away sharply.

 

"Shit, that's fucking cold!" Noctis hissed.

 

"Well, it _was_ being kept in a refrigerator," Ignis chuckled as he moved to kiss Noctis sweetly. "Forgive me love, I'll try to warm it more," he sighed before working his fingers together, making sure they were warm before returning to his entrance. "Ready?"

 

Noctis was squirming slightly, unsure of what to expect, "Do it," he sighed. His eyes widened at the feeling of Ignis slipping a single finger inside him. It wasn't too painful, not really, just very strange. Noctis whimpered when Ignis pushed in to the knuckle, eyes clenched tight.

 

"Alright?" Ignis whispered, pressing light kisses to his temple.

 

"S'fine, keep going," Noctis mumbled, trying to look stronger than he felt. He knew Ignis would never take advantage of him, but that doesn't mean he wasn't worried about being a disappointment. Noctis shifted his hips when he felt Ignis begin to work his finger in and out, rubbing along his inner walls. Noctis moaned when he felt Ignis' other hand wrap around his erection, pumping him in tandem with his other hand. The strange feeling was ebbing away, and soon what had been too much was no where near enough. "Iggy, _more_..." Noctis panted, sweat beading up on his brow.

 

Ignis gave him a quick nod before pushing another finger in.

 

Noctis winced, before he slowly relaxed at the feeling of Ignis scissoring his fingers inside of him. Noctis moaned when he felt Ignis rub a thumb along the head of his member, distracting him from the intruding feeling. He was whispering in his ear, which only aroused him further. Noctis gave him a nod between moans, only hissing slightly at the feeling of a third finger being pushed in. Noctis brought an arm up to rest over his eyes, trying to hide his deep blush, but it only gave Ignis access to his neck, giving him gentle bites between the thrusts of his fingers. Noctis whimpered when he felt the fourth finger being added, all four curling up at once to stroke him from the inside, while Ignis' other hand pumped his erection.

 

Noctis let out a deep moan at the feeling of Ignis' hot breath on his neck, " _Ignis._.."

 

Ignis pulled his head up to kiss Noctis deeply, all tenderness, before he leaned back to look at the prince. "Noct." he whispered, forcing Noctis to meet his gaze.

 

Noctis' looked up at him through half lidded, lust glazed eyes, lips parted in heavy pants, "Please, Ignis... _please_ fuck me," he gasped.

 

Ignis felt all of his breath leave his lungs. Hearing the Crown Prince begging him to fuck him was more than he could bear. "Oh, _Noct,_ " he sighed, leaning down to kiss him hard, before he pulled away to coat his cock with a generous amount of lube. He lined himself up with Noctis, hands planted on either side of his head, "Breathe, love," he whispered, before he slowly pushed himself in.

 

Noctis threw his head back in a silent cry. He breathed through the pain, not wanting Ignis to worry or Gods forbid, stop. He could feel him kissing along his jaw, as he slowly pushed more and more of himself into him, until he was down to the hilt. Noctis cursed the single tear that managed to slip from his eye, letting out a light whimper as he adjusted. 

 

"Noct-" 

 

"It's fine, I'm okay, just...don't move yet, okay?" he panted, eyes clenched shut. 

 

Ignis kissed along his neck, whispering for him to relax. Noctis gradually felt the pain subsiding, arousal replacing it when he felt Ignis wrap his hand around him, giving him firm strokes with his hand still coated with lube. Noctis let out a deep moan, before he moved his hips slightly to grind down onto Ignis, "Move," he whispered.

 

Ignis slowly pulled out halfway, before thrusting deep into the prince. His heart melted at the sight of Noctis moaning and writhing beneath him. The prince was clenching his teeth, eyes shut tight as he gasped and moaned Ignis' name. Ignis began to set a slow tempo, letting out a moan of his own at the feeling of the prince's hot heat around him. He was unbelievably tight, Ignis slowly losing his mind as he felt Noctis squeeze around him when he whispered in his ear.

 

Noctis kept moving his hips up to meet Ignis' as their speed began to increase. Ignis gave a particularly deep thrust that had Noctis screaming and seeing stars, "Wh-what the fuck was _that._.." he panted, vision spotted.

 

Ignis grinned against his neck, hitting that spot deep within him again, nearly coming at the sound of Noctis moaning wantonly at the feeling. 

 

"Fuck! Oh Gods, right _there_!" Noctis rasped, head thrown back as his back arched to meet Ignis. He felt Ignis hoisting one of his legs up over his shoulder, allowing him to hit that spot with every thrust. Noctis felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, mind melting when he felt Ignis give his erection a firm squeeze. "Ignis, I- _ah!_ " Noctis screamed as he came all over himself, ass clenching down on Ignis' cock as Ignis continued to pump him.

 

Ignis lost himself in that tight heat; the sight of Noctis coming undone and feeling him squeeze him hard was enough for Ignis to lose control, thrusting into him hard before he came deep within him, feeling his come coat his cock within the prince.

 

Noctis moaned loudly at the feeling of Ignis filling him with his hot come, feeling utterly complete and one with him. If this was what love was, Noctis would never be able to live without it. Noctis felt his leg being lowered to the bed, felt a hot tongue licking up his come stained chest, before capturing his mouth in greedy kisses. Noctis moaned at the taste of himself on Ignis' tongue, wanting nothing more than to be with him forever. He winced when he felt Ignis pull out of him, feeling more empty than he thought he ever could. 

 

Ignis smiled down at the prince, kissing him sweetly before he rolled to lay next to him. He could hear the prince still gasping for air, before he heard him chuckling softly.

 

"Fuck, that was amazing," he giggled, turning on his side to hold Ignis, head leaning up to rest on his chest as he wrapped a leg around him.

 

Ignis grinned as he kissed his hair, "It was," he sighed contentedly as he pulled him closer.

 

"Gods, that needs to happen _so_ often," Noctis drawled, nuzzling his head against Ignis' chin.

 

Ignis just laughed, "I'm sure that can be arranged,"

 

Noctis smiled against his chest, before he leaned up with what little strength he had left to look down at the love of his life, "Hey,"

 

"Hm?" 

 

"I love you."

 

"Not as much as I love you, Noctis." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Regis, such a cockblock
> 
> NAWT.
> 
> Holy shit, first time writing literal secks. Hope it was okay! Comments are love <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after ;P

Ignis awoke to the morning sun shining brightly on his face. He groaned as he brought a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes, body feeling heavier than lead. He turned his head to see Noctis sleeping next to him, bangs in his face, lips slightly parted, and breaths even and slow. Ignis smiled as he turned to face him, hand reaching out to brush the prince's bangs from his eyes. Noctis sighed in his sleep, sliding his head closer to Ignis', letting out a light hum. Ignis leaned forward to plant a kiss to his forehead, taking in his sweet scent and soft skin before he pulled away to play with his hair.

 

Noctis stirred with a sleepy smile, "Morning," he sighed, eyes still shut.

 

"Good morning," Ignis whispered, resting his head against the prince's.

 

Noctis nuzzled his nose against Ignis', smile widening when he opened his eyes to see those emerald ones gazing back, "I missed you."

 

"Noct, we've been _sleeping,_ " Ignis chuckled, flattered by Noctis' adorations.

 

Noctis giggled under his breath, "Doesn't mean I can't miss seeing you,"

 

Ignis rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say," he whispered, pulling Noctis in for a chaste kiss, "How are you feeling?"

 

"Really, really good..." Noctis sighed contentedly, letting his eyes fall shut, "My ass isn't even too sore," he mumbled with a smile.

 

"Truly a relief," Ignis half joked, scooting closer to Noctis under the covers to pull him in for a warm embrace. He smiled when he felt Noctis curl against him, molding to hold his body before resting his head on his chest. 

 

Noctis hummed happily at the sound of Ignis' heartbeat. It was strong and deep, and always provided him with comfort. He turned his head to kiss his chest, relishing the way Ignis' skin warmed his lips, "I love you."

 

"And I love you, Noctis." Ignis sighed happily. His life still seemed a fairy tale; the crown prince was in love with him and had completely surrendered himself to him the night before. Ignis smiled as he ran his fingers down Noctis' back, before giving his rear a firm squeeze, loving the way he could feel him giggle into his chest, "Gods, you have no idea what you do to me," Ignis whispered as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

Noctis pulled away with a warm smile, "Oh, I think I have _some_ idea," he grinned wickedly as he disappeared under the covers, kissing Ignis' stomach before he grabbed his quickly hardening member, stroking firmly and slowly.

 

Ignis' eyes rolled back as he let out a light moan. His mind blanked when he felt that hot mouth envelop him, tongue already working him to a state of euphoria as he reached a hand down to grip his hair tightly.

 

Noctis took Ignis as deep as he could before moaning against him, elated when he felt that warm cock twitch in his mouth at the feeling. He bobbed his head up and down as best he could underneath the blanket, spurred on by that tight fist in his hair. Noctis pulled away to lick the underside slowly, giving particular attention to the head as he went. He could hear Ignis groaning with pleasure above him, heart swelling when he heard his name on those lips.

Ignis had to resist the urge to thrust his hips upward to meet that greedy mouth, not wanting to choke the prince. He sighed when he felt Noctis massaging his balls, reduced to putty in his skilled hands. Ignis was still amazed at how quickly Noctis had perfected his technique, narrowing down what felt surreal and what would cause Ignis to lose control.

 

Noctis hummed against him as he took him deeper into his throat, increasing his speed when he felt that hand in his hair tighten. He never knew how much he'd like getting his hair pulled, never mind how much he actually enjoyed giving head. His jaw was starting to get sore, but every time he heard Ignis moan, felt him twitch in his mouth and mumble his name, all of his fatigue would be a distant memory. 

 

Ignis gritted his teeth as he felt that familiar coil tightening within him, "Noct, I'm-" 

 

Noctis cut him off by swallowing around him, moaning hard against his weeping cock. He could hear Ignis moan loudly above him, that fist gripping his hair even tighter as his mouth was flooded with hot come. Noctis moaned as he took him deeper down his throat to swallow every drop, breathing through his nose and smiling around him.

 

Ignis' breaths were labored and heavy, his vision blurry. He felt the prince sucking him clean, before working his way back up the covers to grin at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ignis reached his hand out to run through his hair before caressing his cheek and holding his face, "What have I done to deserve you?" he sighed, smiling as Noctis leaned into his touch.

 

"That's my line, Iggy," Noctis whispered as he turned his head to kiss his palm.

 

"Noct?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I will always love you. No matter what." Ignis whispered, hand pulling Noctis down to meet him in a sweet kiss.

 

Noctis smiled into the kiss, but when he pulled away his eyes had a light glisten to them. "Not as much as I'll love you, Ignis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short! I'm still not sure if this story is complete. If it's not, I don't see it going on for much further...  
> Let me know what you guys think, and maybe I'll add more seckie times :B


End file.
